Hot For Teacher
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: *Modern AU* People say everyone has a soulmate, and when you know, you'll know. Each person has a tattoo on their forearm that matches their soulmate; it is unique and special. And it jut so happens that on your first day of your first English class, you find your soulmate. Which would be special, except he's your English professor. Summary isn't the greatest. Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

They say everyone has a soulmate; a better half. People say that when you know, you know. Which would be true given that when people are born, they are born with marks that indentify their soulmates. And then it is up to the individual to find their soulmate on their walk of life.

Usually it happen in the late teen years and early adult years, but sometimes it happened later in life. But when it did, you would know. You would know when you found your soulmate by two indicators.

One, their mark would match yours perfectly. Down to every mark and line, they would be identical. And two, there would be a binding of sorts. It was like a chain that connected one soul to another, hopefully never to be broken.

Now if this were true, and it was, then you had tried to do everything right. You tried to be patient and wait for your soulmate, but you were never great at being patient. You looked and waited all throughout high school, being hopeful you found your one. And when it didn't happen in high school, you were hopeful for college.

But when it didn't happen in your first semester, and you really were terribly at waiting, you started to get discouraged. You cursed at the universe, more than once, for making you wait when you had the patience of a 3 year old. You wanted your soulmate and you wanted them yesterday.

It didn't help that a lot of women in your dorm, your roommate included, had met their soulmate. They'd already been with them for months and you had barely felt a twitch.

"It's irritating and unfair. It's stupid, really. I mean, I've been patient. Sort of. Well not really. But how long can I be expected to wait?" You paced in front of your assigned library desk. One of your college classmates, Bilbo, sat at his own desk, his head in a book. He turned his eyes towards you once and then turned away.

"It doesn't happen when you want it to. And besides you're hardly 24. You have loads of time to find yours. I haven't found mine either, you know." You looked st the curly haired, brown eyed man and sighed.

"It's too bad you're not my soulmate. We'd make such a good pair don't you think?" You sat in front of him and bat your eyelashes. Bilbo looked up at you, disdainfully.

"If only you had no breasts, were taller and had a dick, then yes, we'd be perfect." Of course, Bilbo wasn't interested in women.

"Don't you grow impatient? Don't you just want to meet your soulmate and be done with it?" You heard a sigh from his mouth and then the sound of a book closing.

"Yes I would love to meet my soulmate, but it takes time. And you need to be patient. It will..." You cut him off.

"...happen when it happens. Yes I know. But I'm impatient! You know what it's like to be having sex and not be completely satisfied because you know that the one person that can really please you, isntnin your life yet?" It was a stupid question. Of course Bilbo knew.

"I'd rather take bad sex though, over no sex." Bilbo rolled his eyes in your direction and then stood and took his books.

"New semester, new teachers. Maybe one of our teachers will be our soulmate." You frowned and then it your lip.

"That'd be kind of hot, don't you think? I mean having a teacher and them taking you on their desk?" You bit your lip as your mind wandered to a kinky place.

"Any sex with your soulmate would be good, whoever they are. It's supposed to be mindbkowing." You didn't miss the way Bilbo's cheeks flushed as he talked about being intimate.

He was a shy little guy that usually kept to himself and tried to stay out of trouble. He wanted to keep his nose clean and finish his education. He was studying to get his bachelor of education, as he had mentioned many times to you, he wanted to teach children.

"Well I could use some mind blowing sex." You stopped walking as you reached the doors of library. You would be heading back to your dorm and Bilbo would be heading to his new chemistry class.

"I heard the teacher is sexy. Got dimples and a real nice, accent. Plus he's an easy going guy. Likes to joke around." Bilbo rolled his eyes and shifted his textbooks in his arms.

"Everyone's a comedian." You didn't understand why he was taking chemistry in the first place. You didn't think he needed it to complete his bachelor's degree, and as far as you knew, he wasn't planning on teaching chemistry.

"I'll see you at our usually spot." Bilbo waved his hand as a goodbye to you, and you parted ways.

You walked across the path towards the dorms, fully intending to go back to your room, when a man caught your eye. You stood rigid in place as you barely caught his movement across the quad.

He was walking towards the languages building, a briefcase in one hand and a coffee in the other. He was talking to a younger man who was walking beside him, his eyes narrowed slightly.

The man in question, the one that caught your eyes, made your stomach clench. He was the sexiest man you had ever seen in your life.

"Oh my god..." His dark, black hair stood out against his slightly tanned skin and his blue eyes were bright and focused. He had a strong jaw and powerful arms and hands that you desperately wanted to be touching you.

"Excuse me." You were focused on the man, now turned to face you, but attention still on the blonde before him.

"Excuse me." You blinked and licked your lips. Everything about this man called to you. Everything about him made you want him.

"Move your ass, princess!" You snapped out of your gaze and looked over your shoulder.

"Jesus, sorry. Could've went around." The dark haired man rolled his eyes and brushed past you, headed straight for the sexy stranger. You sighed and forced yourself to turn away.

"Not my soulmate. Though I really wish." You drug your feet as you walked off the quad and towards your building, still focused on the sexy stranger.

"God I wish."

* * *

Thought I'd give this a try. Write a few chapters and see how it goes. I might switch the pairing from Bilbo/Bofur to Bilbo/Dwalin but I'm not sure yet. Hope you like it and review!


	2. Chapter 2

It was your last class of the day, English, and you were dragging your feet. It wasn't that you didn't like English, you loved it. It was your favourite class in high school and now in Univeristy, but you had a new teacher. Your teacher from last year went on maternity leave, and from what you heard, she wasn't coming back.

"This teacher is English. God his accent is enough to drive a woman wild." You sat in your chosen seat and crossed one leg over another. You dropped your stack of books on the desk and casually flipped one open.

"He's not that old and hot damn hes gorgeous!" The women in your class started whispering and talking amongst themselves. You didn't look up from your book, and you hadn't wanted to.

"Oh my god! He's here!" You heard the door close and then the sound of scraping chalk met your ears. Slowly you peeled your eyes from your textbook and raised your head.

Standing in the front of the room was your English professor and he made your jaw drop. Like the rest of the women in your class, you leaned forward and looked him over, head to toe.

"Oh fuck..." The professor was the same gorgeous man from earlier. The dark haired, blue eye Greek god. The tall, and muscular, attractive man. The man you wanted to be under after just one glance. The man that made your cunt drip and you hadn't even talked to him.

"Welcome to English. I'm your professor Thorin Durin. I have been a professor for nearly 10 years. My first 7 were in Ireland and my last 3 have been here in England. This is my first year teaching English at this particular university." You leaned forward, unaware that your arm also pushed your books off your desk until you heard the clatter.

Your eyes widened as you scrambled to grab your books before the entire class focused on you. You could already feel eyes on you as you grabbed books, but none burned more than Professor Thorin Durin's.

* * *

You sighed and gathered your books into your arm and stood by your desk, briefly. You waited until half the class was shuffled out and then you started to walk down the stairs. You could feel eyes on your frame, but you kept your head down.

"Wait a moment." You froze in your spot as the sexy professor's voice met your ears. You gripped your books and looked up, your eyes meeting his right and bold blues.

"What's your name?" You licked your lips and moved your eyes from his eyes to his lips and jaw and then slowly let your eyes run down his body.

Your eyes found his strong, broad chest and once again you licked your lips. This man was the sexiest man you had ever seen and he was setting your body on fire. Everything about him made you feel weak.

"Y/N. My name is Y/N L/N." You stood up straight and held your head high. You were going to be confident even though you were shaking.

"Well Y/N, if you distrupt my class again, you'll be kicked out for the rest of the class. I will not take any interruptions by my students lightly." Your jaw went slack and then it tightened. You couldn't believe this.

"It won't happen again Professor." You glared at the sexy infuriating professor and shuffled out of the class, not looking back.

* * *

"Bilbo!" You waved to your curly haired friend and started walking towards him and his seat in the over-crowded pub. It was late after class and you desperately needed a drink and to offload your stress. Today had not gone how you were hoping, and you needed to talk about it.

"You're late." When you got to his table, he already had two glasses of ale waiting. You thanked him by taking a long swig of it, swishing it in your mouth.

"I almost got kicked out of my English class. On my first day." You sighed and set your glass down, your hands gripping the thick glass.

"My chemistry teacher is the hottest man I've ever met." You could share the same feeling, only with your English professor.

"Why'd you almost get kicked out?" You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair.

"I knocked my books off my desk accidentally. He told me not disrupt his class again. I don't think he knew it was an accident. But fuck...he was really sexy with his angry smirk. I kept thinking to myself while he's giving me shit, I just want him to punish me." Bilbo smirked at you and took another swig of his beer.

"You wanted him to bend you over his desk and give you a few spankinnfs." Your legs shook as you pictured his strong hands pushing you against his desk. Your core started to drip as you imagined him raising his hand and smacking you ass a few times. Then he'd whisper dirty things into your ear as he pounded your dripping cunt.

"Oh god...how am I going to survive this class when all I can picture if doing really bad things to my professor?" You bit your lip and ran your finger along the rim of your glass.

"I wonder if he'd prefer to be called 'Sir' or 'Professor' while making you ride him?" Your eyes narrowed at the curly haired man in front of you.

"This isn't helping." It truly was making you wetter as your mind wandered to a dark and kinky place. One where Professir Thorin Durin was making you scream his name.

"Oh sure it is. When you go back to your dorm you'll have a good image to masturbate to. I'm sure it'll be your best yet." You couldn't deny that bilbo was probably right. With the images in your head and the way you felt wet between your legs, you really would have a good night.

"Tell me about your sexy professor then." It was your turn to laugh as Bilbo's cheeks started to heat up. He cleared his throat and took a long swig of his beer and then sighed.

"He's got brown hair and brown eyes. He's got cute dimples and he really does like to laugh and joke. He's...sexy and smart. I already got distracted in his class." You rest you head in your plan, and your elbow on the table.

"We're really screwed aren't we?" Bilbo said nothing, but he raised his glass and clinked it with yours.

"Yep. We're screwed."

* * *

New chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The next time you went to class, your English class with Professor Sexy, as many of the women called him, you tried keeping your head down and your nose out of trouble. But Bilbo's words, his reminder that your teacher was very fuckable, made it hard to concentrate. Because all you think about while your professor was teaching, was the way his hands would feel gripping your hips.

"Damn..." You bit your lip and leaned back, trying to focus on the words on the whiteboard rather than the way his ass looked in his dress pants.

"Shakespeare created political strife in his works as much as he created emotional strife." Your eyes wandered from his ass to his hands. You focused on the way they moved across the whiteboard.

"Any questions? Miss L/N?" You jumped and sat up at your desk, your chest rising and falling rapidly. His blue eyes were on you and he had a smirk on his face, small and almost unnoticeable, but it was there.

"No sir. I mean no Professor Durin. I-I'm fine." You stuttered and placed one hand on your belly and the other on your chest. As he turned away you closed your eyes and took a slow, deep breath.

Thorin Durin made your stomach tighten and your cunt drip. With just one look from his blue eyes, you became a soft mess. You would've rolled over and negged for a belly rub if you were a dog.

"Continuing on..." You sighed and rest your elbow on the desk, and then your chin in your palm. Your eyes were transfixed on Thorin Durin.

Professor Thorin Durin.

Sir.

You clenched your thighs as your mind went to a kinkier, darker place. A place where Professor Thorin Durin had you bent over a desk, your skirt by your ankles. A place where his hands roamed your skin, making you cry out his name.

"Don't forget, there will be a paper due on Friday and an exam on Monday. The paper will need to be 5000 words. Class dismissed." Slowly you stood and gathered your books, again in your right arm, and again you walked down the steps to the door of the class.

"Miss L/N, a moment." Again, you stopped at the end of the stairs, and like the last time you were stopped, you stared at your attractive teacher. He leaned against the desk, his hands gripping the edge.

"Miss L/N, I've been looking st your high school grades and I have some concerns." You frowned and licked your lips. Here we go again, more questions for you.

"I know what you're going to ask." You held your books in front of your chest as if they would or could possibly protect you.

"Your grades..." You cut him off.

"My grades fell in my last year because my parents died. Not just one but both." You didn't want to talk about this, not in front of him.

"I'm sorry..." Again, you cut him off.

"Yeah. Me too." You turned on your heel and left the classroom. You didn't look back and you didn't stop walking until you were out of the building.

* * *

"Oh God, Bilbo!" You groaned and lifted your glass to your lips. It was after class, after dinner and you were at your usual table, in your usual pub. Bilbo was sitting next to you, a half-smile on your face, as you told him your horror story.

"I almost cried in front of him. It was so embarrassing! I haven't talked to anyone about my parents deaths and the reason my grades were falling since my univeristy interview. I have tried burying the incident deep in my mind, and ignoring the date that it happened." You lifted your glass and swallowed your shot of tequila.

"March 13th. It's been 7 years already." Your eyes blurred. You hated thinking about it. You didn't want to think about it.

"We don't have to talk about this." Bilbo's hand grasped yours and you were thankful for the distraction. You wiped any stray tears from your eyes and nodded. You cleared your throat and reached for your drink.

"My professor Is sexy. I want to jump his bones. Or have him jump mine." You snorted into your glass and took a slow sip. The alcohol burned your throats going down, at least the first time, but with each sip it started to burn less.

"You want him to bend you over his desk and have his way with you, Bilbo?" It was your turn to pick at Bilbo.

"Or have him tell me to get on my knees." You saw the blush form on bilbo's face and you smiled. He was a shy guy, and having recently come out as gay, he was still a little uncomfortable.

"Wouldn't that be a pretty picture?" You felt his hand hit your shoulder. You rolled your eyes and turned your eyes back to your drink.

"You're one to talk." You placed your drink to your lips and tossed your head back, downing the clear liquid.

"Well I hate to cut this short, but I have a paper due Friday and an exam on Monday. Professor Durin is a hard ass." You reached in your pocket and grabbed a couple bills and placed them on the table.

"See you Thursday. Same time." You placed a friendly kiss to Bilbo's cheek and walked towards the door, your hands shoved in your jacket pockets.

You turned the corner, away from the pub and looked both ways before crossing the street. You started walking towards your univeristy dorm, head down, ignoring the cool weather nipping at your skin.

You pulled your hands out of your coat and rubbed them together, hoping to regain some heat. When you first went out it was warm, and you decided wearing a skirt would be a good decision. Now that the sun went down, you regretted your choice.

"Would've rather worn jeans instead of a stupid, God damn skirt." You stopped walking and turned slightly at the sound of a car driving and then slowing down.

"What the fuck?" You turned around, your eyes narrowed at the sight of the car. It slowly drove up to you and your gripped your jacket sleeves as the window rolled down.

"Miss L/N, do you know how late it is? You have class tomorrow." The sight of your sexy professor late at night made your heart beat faster than usual.

"I was just going back to my dorm, professor." You stood awakwardly in the street, your body shaking from the cold, and your legs almost going numb.

"Get in. You're freezing and it's a long walk back to the dorms." You felt unsure of whether or not you really should get in the car.

He was your professor and you didn't think it was right for you to be in a car with him. Even though you desperately wanted to.

"I really shouldn't." You watched his hand move the gear shift into the park position and then he leaned over. His eyes wandered your frame, from your cold and shaking legs, to your hands gripping your coat and then finally to your chattering teeth.

"You're freezing and you look like your fingers and legs are going to fall off. Get your ass in this car. I won't tell you again." Your jaw went slack at the dominating tone he used with you.

A shiver ran down your spine, not from the cold, but from the arousal you felt at his tone. He sounded dominating and powerful. You loved the husky and rough tone to his voice and you were sure you wanted to hear it again, but in a bedroom instead.

"I shouldn't..." You but your lip. You were freezing and you just wanted to get warm.

"Y/N, get your ass in this car before I get out and drag you in." You felt your pussy clench. The thought of his throwing you over his shoulder, his rough hands on your hips, made your pussy gush.

"Yes, sir." You opened the car door and stepped inside, your back meeting the warm leather seat. You sat back and placed your freezing feet directly under the floor vent.

"What the hell were you thinking? Walking around at night with a skirt. Are you stupid?" You crossed your arms and looked at your professor, unimpressed with his tone.

"I am not..." You stopped and froze. He reached out and placed a hand on your knee.

"You're freezing. Why didn't you call a cab?" You stared at his hand on your knee, unable to think of anything else but the sparks you felt when he touched you.

"Umm..." Your mind went blank. You couldn't believe this was happening.

"God help me, my soulmate is a danger to herself." Your eyes snapped up from his hand on your knee, to his face. His jaw was clenched and he was staring straight ahead. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel and you were sure if he gripped it any tighter, he'd break it.

"I'm sorry but what did you say?" You wanted to hear it again.

"You're half drunk. You need to go home and go to bed. You'll wake up in the morning and won't remember a thing." Would you remember? You wanted to remember.

Your eyes drifted from his face down to his forearms. You tilted your head to the side as you saw black ink just barely sticking out of his shirt. His soulmate mark was staring at you.

"Your soulmate mark. What does it look like." Your hand went to your own soulmate mark on your own forearm. You pulled up your white lace sleeve and touched the mark inked on your skin.

The 'soulmates marks' as they called it, were on the persons skin from the day they were born. They were tattoos that grew with the person that bore them. They may change over time, change shape and colour, but they were always there.

Your own soulmate mark was burning and tingling. It had never done that before and iit startled you.

"You're tired and you need to go home and get some sleep." You couldn't take your eyes off the thick outline of his soulmate mark. Something wasn't right. He was hiding something from you.

"I want to see your mark!" You stretched out your hand to pull the sleeve of his shirt further up, but his hand gripping yours stopped you.

"You need to sleep. Goodnight, Y/N." he stopped the car and parked and you sat there for a minute and then opened the door. Your hand flew to your seatbelt and you clicked the button. You ripped the seatbelt off of you and stumbled out of the car.

"Go inside and go to bed. Now." Another shiver ran down your spine.

"Yes sir." You seethed and tore away from the car and stumbled towards your dorm. You weren't in your right mind, Thorin Durin was right, but that still didn't help your pissed off attitude.

* * *

New chapter! Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Guest


	4. Chapter 4

_You felt a hand grabbing your hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. You felt another hand grabbing your ass and squeezing, making you shudder and moan. You felt lips against the back of your neck and a hard cock pressing against your back. You felt safe and aroused. You felt like you needed to get jumped._

 _"You're such a little slut." His voice. Professor Durin's. He was talking to you dirty, making your pussy clench and your nipples hard._

 _"Isn't that right? You're my dirty little bitch." You moaned as he tugged your hair again, and his lips found your neck and started sucking._

 _"Yes sir." Your legs were shaking. You couldn't believe this was actually happening._

 _"You want my cock in you? Hmm? You want me to fuck you?" His fingers traced the skin of your thighs, moving from your ass to your thighs and then back._

 _"Oh god..." His touch was electrifying. It was sending your body into overdrive._

 _"You want me? You want my thick cock?" You couldn't answer. You couldn't answer anymore because of his lips at the base of your throat and his cock pressing against you._

 _"Yes. Yes sir. Please..." You let out a breathy moan as you felt his thick, rough hands cup your mound, his index finger pressing against your clit._

"Get up! You're late!" You groaned and slammed your hand against your night stand and let out a loud sigh. You were in the middle of s dream. A damn good dream.

"Go away!" You yelled at the person who dared to interrupt your sexy, wet dream.

"Your friend is outside and it looks like he has something to tell you." Your insterest was peaked and you slowly sat up. Your hair was sticking up at odd angles, because it always was. And when you spread your legs, you felt something wet between your legs.

"Y/N? I have a problem and I need your help." You groaned, again, and waited until your roommate had left and then you welcomed bilbo into your dorm room.

"What?" The door opened and in walked Bilbo. His hair was a mess and his face was red and flushed. You tilted your head, unsure why he looked so ashamed, and then when he turned you saw it.

"Oh my god! What the fuck is on your neck?!" Bilbo turned towards you and he placed his hand on his neck, covering the red and sore-looking welt.

"That is from..." Bilbo sighed and then dropped his hand.

"That's from my professor. Bofur." Your eyes widened and your jaw went slack.

"Damn! He didn't waste any time did he?" You reached out to touch the mark, only to have your hand slapped away.

"Don't touch it! It'll burn." You frowned and then crossed your arms. Your tank top and lack of a warm bed all stacked up against you; making you cold.

"Well when the hell did this happen? Why the fuck did he give you that damn mark? I mean you just met him. HOW did it happen?" Bilbo didn't answer you right away. Instead, he hesitated and bit his lip.

"I'll get dressed. Let's go get coffee. And then you can tell me the whole story."

* * *

You sat opposite Bilbo in a small campus cafe. You had a coffee in one hand and a double chocolate chip scone in the other. You bit part of your scone and then took a sip of coffee, all while waiting for bilbo to start talking.

"Well..?" You noticed how Bilbo hesitated, and then looked around to see if anything or anyone might be listening

"it happened last night. I...he told me to stay after class and then he showed me his mates mark and I showed him mine. They matched." You took another sip of your coffee.

"So you went from showing each other your marks to having a bright red mark on your neck, I'm assuming from sex." Bilbo flushed again and stuttered, but he never denied it.

"We talked. He asked me to go to dinner and we went to dinner. And we talked. And then.." You smirked and then leaned forward.

"So...are you a bottomer?" You laughed to yourself as Bilbo, again, got red in the face and stuttered.

"I'm joking Bilbo! Relax." But still he stayed red in the face. He shook his head and then kicked you under the table. You jerked and helped, giving him a small glare until you followed his eyes.

Professor Durin and Professor Bofur (she didn't know his last name) were in the same shop. Bofur had a huge grin on his face as he talked to Thorin, his hands moving as he spoke.

"Well would ya look at that!" Your gaze turned back to Bilbo. His jaw went slack and he licked his lips and coughed.

"Don't say a thing. Do not say..." It was too late. You had to do it.

"Bilbo! You're such a funny guy!" You laughed loudly, smacking the table slightly with your hand. Bilbo shrunk down in his seat as you continued to draw attention to the pair of you.

"Shut up!" Your attempts at getting their attention proved successful. Within a few moments, Thorin Durin and Bofur walked over to the table. Bofur had another smile on his face, and his eyes wandered Bilbo's frame.

You swore it was the cutest thing, the way his eyes searched over his mate, making sure he was okay. And Bilbo, obviously preened under his attention. Even if Bilbo was embarrassed at having the mark, he enjoyed his mates attention.

"Nice to see you again Bilbo." Another kick to your shin had you gritting your teeth, and swearing under your breath.

"I don't think we've met before." Now you had Bofur's eyes on you. You smiled and stretched out your hand.

"I'm Bilbo's best friend, Y/N. He talks about you all the time." You winked at Bilbo, adding to his embarrassment. The object of his affection, Bofur, laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Y/N." You froze. A shiver ran down your spine at the sound of his thick, husky voice. You remembered your wet dream and clenched your thighs. You could feel yourself getting wet just from being near him.

"Professor Durin. Hello." You squeaked and brushed hair behind your ear, even though you were desperate to hide behind it. You could feel Bilbo's small smirk on you, knowing that you were getting a taste of your own medicine.

You knew Bilbo was feeling smug. You could feel it as he watched you get embarrassed and red in the face. You knew it.

"Look at the time! I should go. I have a paper to write. I'll see you later!" Your eyes widened and you became frantic as Bilbo stood, grabbing his coffee and his bag, and left the table with a quick wave. Your eyes followed both him and Bofur as they left, leaving you alone.

"You survived your hangover." You bit your lip and tried your damnedest to not look at the sexy Professor in front of you. You would not and could not give in.

"I survived. I always do." You felt his eyes on you. You were trying not to look at him and his eyes were on you. Trailing from your head down to your neck and then your breasts, his gaze felt heavy and you enjoyed it.

"You should drink less. You shouldn't waste your univeristy experience on drinking. There's a lot more you could be doing with your time." You lifted your eyes and met Thorin's. His gaze was intense and his blue eyes were slightly darker than usual.

"Are you really..." you were cut off.

"I'm not telling you how to spend your time, Y/N. It's my opinion. You only have a limited time in University, and you should make the most of it. And unless you want to go for another degree, and spend another large amount, you should focus on healthier activities." You furrowed your eyebrows and bit the inside of your cheek.

"Show me your mates mark." You wanted to see it. You had to see it. You didnt think it was coincidental having all these dreams about Thorin Durin. You didn't think it was just by chance that you couldn't keep your eyes off of him, or your thoughts.

"You already know." You needed to see it. You wouldn't take no for an answer. You grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up his forearm, your hand going limp.

There it was, staring at you. His mates mark. The same one you had on your arm. The lines, the design, the interlocking pattern. It was all the same. Yours was smaller, but it was the same.

"Fuck." Your heart and mind were racing. You didn't know what to think and how to react. You had no idea that he was your soulmate.

"You needed to see it." You withdrew your hand like it had been burned and cradled it to your chest. You couldn't believe it. It was your professor.

"Y/N..." You stood up and grabbed your coffee cup, ignoring his hand reaching out for you.

"Y/N..." You ignored him. You had to get out of here. You darted towards the door and yanked it open, leaving the cafe. You didn't turn back to see if he was following you, but you could see his eyes on you.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you continue to read!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Mimic5301

Guest

Guest

Misztique

Thanks to the followers:

DarkProfessor

EmberHaze

JJDarling67

Jordan Lynn 7

KaiteMay135

KerryResidentOfEarth

Magyk26753

Mimic5301

SerenityPax

Sweet Lady Hope

The Name Is Greed

Thorin'sChild110

carmeleissle5cullen

ganfirl

marydidlaugh

thewolf74

vampireprincess44

vballrocks9

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay

IfYouRememberMe

JJDarling67

Mimic5301

XxVampiricxDemonxX

ganfirl

isizu1

ladybug213

thewolf74


	5. Chapter 5

You desperately needed to speak to Bilbo, or someone about what had just happened and what you just learned. You needed to speak to someone or else you'd go crazy.

It wasn't that you objected to who your soulmate was, because you were very pleased. Thorin Durin was a very attractive man. And he sent your body into a high with just one look.

It wasn't that you objected at all, it was rather that after all this searching and all this waiting for your soul mate, you finally found him. And he was your professor.

"Shit." You took in a shaky breath and exhaled just as shakily. You didn't know how to react. You didnt know what to think.

You hadn't imagined having your professor as a soulmate. You hadn't imagined that in any sense. You had imagined someone your own age, maybe a few years older, but never would you have imagined your professor.

"Shit." Another curse fell from your lips as you paced back and forth in front of your English class. You'd avoided Thorin Durin most of the weekend, but now it was back to class and you couldn't miss any classes. You couldn't afford to.

"Shiiit." You bit your lip and inhaled sharply.

"You okay?" One of your classmates, someone you barely talked to, stopped and placed his hand on your arm. You brushed him off and nodded, forcing a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine." Counting to 3 in your head helped spur you to walk into the class. You counted down and walked into the class, freezing on the spot.

Thorin Durin was watching you, his blue eyes were glued to your frame. His blue eyes were taking up and down your body, flicking away all too soon. You licked your lips and shuffled into the classroom, jumping as a hand brushed against your own.

"Take your seats and prepare for your first exam." You groaned. Like you could concentrate on an exam while Professor Sexy was in the room.

"Shit." Another swear as you sat in your desk. This was not the day to have an exam. This was not the day for you in general.

* * *

Thorin sat at his desk and focused on typing up reports on his computer, instead of openly staring at his soulmate like you were his next meal. Which he wouldn't have minded, but eye-fucking you in front of the other students wasn't on his to-do-list.

But you were. Eventually it would come to the point where he would take you and bend you over his desk. He would fuck you relentlessy on his desk until all you could do was scream his name.

"Half hour left." He let his eyes wander from the computer back to you. He saw you sittin in your desk in a daze. Your eyes weren't on the papers in front of you, rather they were focused on the far wall, a distant look in your eyes.

Thorin tried to focus on his reports on his computer. He tried to ignore the way your tongue would wet your bottom lip. He tried not to think of your tongue on his cock as your lips wrapped tightly around his thick member.

Thorin groaned and adjusted the way he was sitting in his chair as he stared to grow hard. He turned further away from the eyes on his students and focused on the white screen in front of him.

"Damn soulmate marks." His mark was burning, it was starting to burn the closer he got to her, and then more aroused he became. It was like a beacon reminding him that she was there and she was affecting him.

Not like he needed a reminder.

"Pens down. Time is up." He had to make one final adjustment to the boner in his pants before he could stand.

"Pass your exams forward." Thorin stood at the front of the room with his arms crossed. He watched as the exams got passed forward, and his eyes searched the stack briefly for her exam.

He gave up after the first few exams he looked at and instead set the exams down. E looked for her to try and catch her attention and hold her back, so he had a chance to talk to her.

"Y/N. A moment."

* * *

You stood in the empty classroom, save for professor Durin, and shuffled your feet, avoiding his striking blue eyes. You had nothing to say to him, not that you could've Thorin gut of anything to say anyway, and you just wanted to leave. And go drink.

But there was a tugging sensation, one pulling you closer to him; one making it impossible to leave. Not while he was watching you and definitely not while he was standing so close.

"Y/N..." Again, his striking blue eyes were on you, just looking you over. Why did it have to be so awkward? Clearly Bilbo and Bofur didn't feel awkward. Bilbo'd already slept with his professor. His soulmate.

"Professor Durin..." You were cut off by his husky voice and his hand grabbing yours.

"Thorin. Call me Thorin. You don't need to call me Professor. We're soulmates." You appreciated the sentiment but the idea of calling him anything but Professor Durin or Professor Sexy was intimidating. It meant knowin him on a personal level.

"Professor Durin..." Again, you were cut off.

"What are you doing tonight?" Was he asking you our? Was he planning on trying to date you?

"Studying." The looknin his eyes told you that he didn't believe you. And why should he? You didn't believe yourself.

"Go to dinner with me. We'll talk. We have a lot to talk about." A blush creeped across your face. A date with professor sexy?

"Professor Durin I really don't think..." Again, for the third time you were cut off, and your annoyance was growing.

"We need to talk." You knew you should've given in. It would've been easier than trying to argue.

"Fine. One dinner. That's it." You knew that once you took this jump, once you took this red pill, you would be in for it; you would be hooked.

"Tonight at 7. I'll pick you up at your dorm."

* * *

You lay on your bed, your legs spread and a hand shoved in between your thighs. Your eyes were clamped shut and your head was tossed back against the pillow. You bit your lip as you shoved your fingers into your pussy and angled them.

"Oh fuck!" You moaned and continued pumping your fingers into your pussy, feeling euphoria hit you as your reached your peak.

"Thorin..." You moaned his name as your came, a shiver running down your spine. You imagined it was his hands on you, his fingers pumping into you.

You pictured him laying above you, whispering dirty words into your ear as he praises you for cumming. He would call you a good girl and tell you how proud he was of you. And then, when you had calmed down a little, he would start all over.

His tongue would wrap around your nipple and he would start sucking like a babe for milk. He would stare right at you, tasting your soft skin. His hands would run back up your thighs and then they would grip your ass. He would pull you to him, he would press his cock against your stomach.

" _You feel that?"_ You groaned and placed your hands back on your clit.

" _You want my cock, little girl?"_ You moaned in response to your fantasy. Yes. Yes, you did want his cock.

"Thorin!" Your heart was pounding like a drum in your chest and with every rise and fall, you pictured his mouth on your breasts, rising and falling with your breaths.

"Oh god!" Your fingers slipped back into your pussy, slower than the first time. You angled your fingers, again, and stroked your thumb against your clit.

"Thorin!" You release, your second release, came sooner than your first. You sighed and pulled your fingers out, wiping them on a cloth on the night stand.

Now that you were done masturbating, to your sexy professors image, you could get dressed. For your date with the sexy professor. You wandered into your bathroom and started the water in the small shower, waiting until it was hot enough

You pulled the shirt over your head and dropped it on the bathroom floor, making a note to grab it on the way out. You did your normal routine, taking a few extra minutes to make sure everything that needed to be shaved, was.

With a slightly shaky breath, you finished showering and wrapped a towel around yourself and left the small bathroom. You walked to your closet and yanked the doors open, your eyes wandering your clothes.

You were unsure what you were going to wear, wanting to both impress Thorin, and wanting to be comfortable. You ran your hands through your hair and started rummaging through your clothes, tossing a few things on the bed.

"I don't care about this date." You could tell yourself that all you wanted, but you knew it wasn't true. You cared more than you'd ever admit about this date.

"Damn..." You laid out a few items, looking them over with scrutinizing eyes.

"Y/N?" You jumped when you heard a knock on your door, surprised and happy that it was Bilbo, and not your roommate.

"Come in!" You turned your gaze back to the clothes on the bed.

"You have a date with professor Thorin? Bofur told me." Bofur. Bilbo's soulmate. A jokester. Or rather, someone with an ability to laugh.

"It's not a date. We're just going to dinner to talk." Lies. All lies. It was a date. But you'd let hell freeze over before admitting it was a date. Stubbornness or pride, something was preventing you from admitting it.

"I need to get dressed. Could you help me bilbo?" You turned and looked at your curly haired, hazel eyed friend.

"That's a stereotype. Not all gay men are interested or well educated in fashion. I could care less." You rolled your eyes. Yes, it was a stereotype, but you needed help.

"Please!" You saw him stare at you, unmoving. And then, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The dress, leather jacket and short boots." You tilted your head and grabbed the items and held them together.

"Oh Bilbo! It's perfect!" You gave him a tight squeeze.

"This does not mean I care about clothes. And I am not going shopping with you! No way." You smiled and gave Bilbo a kiss on the cheek and made your way to the small bathroom in your dorm.

"Thanks Bilbo!" You quickly got changed, adjusting the dress on your body. You turned in front of the mirror and when you were satisfied, you walked out.

"You look nice." You thanked Bilbo and grabbed your wallet and dorm room keys.

"Walk down with me?" Bilbo nodded and you hooked your arm in his and walked down the stairs with him. He smiled over at you and joined you in walking down the stairs.

Once down in the lobby of your dorm, you faced Bilbo. You have him a bright smile and moved your hands from his arm to his shoulders.

"Don't move too fast with Bofur, Bilbo. Make sure you didn't give him too much of yourself. You don't want to look in the mirror a year from now and not recognize the person staring back at you." Bilbo gave you a half-smile and then nodded.

"You too."

* * *

New chapter! Sorry for the wait! I was wondering if I should include some Bilbo/Bofur moments? Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

TheMorbidGal

Guest

Guest

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

TheMorbidGal

ZakiChiUmi

aFrazier

fruchtsaftxDD

K'S Room of Requirement

littlewolfbigbite

MountainCat3

Thanks to the favouriters:

TheMorbidGal

Thilbo4Ever

K'S Room of Requirement

littlewolfbigbite

MountainCat3


	6. Chapter 6

You tugged at the end of your dress, nervously trying to make it longer. Your wonderful dorm roommate had borrowed you a dress. It was a beautiful dress but it was right and short. It showed off your curves and made your breasts appear larger than they were.

"Use protection!" You rolled your eyes at your roommate and grabbed your purse from your bed. You stepped out of your dorm room, your heels making you stumble, and you felt your nerves skyrocket.

You didn't want to embarrass yourself in front of Thorin, and these heels made that a strong possibility. It wasn't like you never wore heels before, but your dorm mate gave you the sexiest heels she had.

And they were taller and thinner than you expected.

"Take deep breaths. Breathe." You stepped out of your dorm building and spotted a sleek looking black car parked outside. You licked your lips as your gaze feel from the car to the sexy man leaning against it.

Thorin was wearing dark blue jeans with a white shirt tucked in, along with a black jacket. Your eyes shamelessly wandered his frame, blushing slightly as you did so. If you thought he looked like sex on legs in the class, then now...you couldn't even describe how he looked.

"Y/N, you look beautiful." His thick, hoarse voice sent shivers down your spine and made your pussy clench.

"Professor Durin..." Just the way he was looking at you, his clear, bright blue eyes raking your frame. His eyes focusing on the way your dress clenched around your breasts.

"Call me Thorin." He walked towards you, stopping mere inches from your quivering body. You looked up at him, almost having to crane your neck up, and felt your breath catch in your throat.

The way that he was looking at you, with pure and raw passion, almost sent you into overdrive. You knew Thorin would provide a long, good fuck that would leave you breathless and sore. You could tell by looking at him that he'd leave you more than satisfied.

"Thorin..." His name felt heavy on your tongue, but it was pleasant. You licked your lips and stepped down the last few steps, the heels making you wobble slightly.

You felt his hand reach out and grab yours, his thick fingers wrapped around yours securely, sending shivers up and down your spine. His hand wrapped around yours made you stop momentarily, as you closed your eyes. You we're trying not to think of how his thick fingers would feel in your pussy.

"You alright?" Your eyes snapped open at his voice near your ear. His accent, his thick accent, was a sound you would never get tired of hearing. It relaxed you and made you forget where you were.

And then reality came crashing in, as you dropped his hand like you were burned. You crossed your arms and finished walking to his car, determined not to show just how much he affected you.

"I'm fine. Thank you." You awkwardly got into his car, the right dress and high heels not helping you move, and when you got in, you shifted until you found a comfortably position.

When you found a position, your eyes wandered over to Thorin. His eyes were focused on the dashboard of his vehicle, but judging from the smirk on his face, he enjoyed you staring at him.

"I've made reservations at a small Italian restaurant. I hope you don't mind." You cursed under your breath. Small Italian restaurants most likely meant candlelight and fancy wine. Delicious food, you loved Italian, and close seating. You'd probably be sitting close enough to smell his cologne.

And he'd be close enough to run his hands up and down your thighs, before dipping into your pussy. His thumbs rubbing against your clit while his fingers work their way into your soaked heat.

You looked away from Thorin and focused on the passing scenery. Your clit was hard and your cunt was already dripping. You were soaked. With a quick jerk, your crossed one leg over the other and squeezed your thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that was building.

" _Fuck him. And let him fuck you. You'll feel better. Besides he is your soulmate isn't he? itll feel right and it is right. One way or another, sooner or later, he'll be fucking you."_ Bilbo's advice worked its way to the front of your mind and you cursed him silently.

"Y/N?" You forced Bilbo's voice and advice out of your head and turned back to Thorin. His blue eyes were trained on you, although they were a shade darker than normal.

"I'm fine." You forced a smile as his eyes turned away and focused back on the road. You also tried to focus on the road, but it was hard to focus when Thorin was sitting next to you, looking like a sex god.

"We need to talk about what will happen next." What would happen next? You wanted to avoid Thorin as much as possible. And yes, even though he was your soulmate, you would do your damnedest.

"Thorin..." you were cut off by him parking his car and getting out of it. He walked around the car and opened your door for you. You tried hard not to blush, but it was incredibly sweet and you felt yourself melt a little.

"Careful." Again, his hand grabbed yours and he helped you out of the car, and didn't let go until he knew you were steady.

"T-thank you." You were more aware of the beauty of Thorin now that you were standing in front of him. He was almost a head and a half taller than you, and he was broad and strong. His jaw was square and he had a straight nose that made him appear serious and strong.

And then there were his eyes. God you thought his eyes were beautiful. Blue and clear, they were striking. They caught your own eyes and kept them hostage.

"We should get inside." You followed Thorin into the small restaurant, and when you stepped in through the door, his hand met the small of your back.

"I have a reservation for Durin." You stood beside him as he kept a hand on your back and you pulled your bottom lip into your mouth. Even the smallest touch made your body come alive.

"Follow me." Again, he let you pass, and as you walked after the hostess, you could feel his eyes on your back.

"Right here. Your waitress will be right with you." You were right about it being small and cozy.

The table you were seated at, had a thick white tablecloth covering the top, and on top of it, sat two candles. The area you were in, was near the back, in the corner, offering privacy.

"I've never been here." Your eyes continued to wander the restaurant, stopping at the wall of wine. Your eyes looked over the labels, those that youcould make out, but none that seemed familiar to you.

"Bilbo gave me this suggestion. Apparently Bofur brought him here." You cursed Bilbo's name. He was the one to suggest letting Thorin fuck you, and he was slow the one that gave the suggestion for the restaurant, apparently.

"Is that so?" You couldn't keep the irritation from your tone of voice. You were going to kill the curly haired man.

"Good evening. My name is Brooklyn and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you started with some wine?" You felt your eyes leaving the pretty red-headed waitress.

You focused on Thorin, wondering if he would even order wine for the both of you. You were definitely legal, and you had been for a few years, but you were still his student. And he was your teacher. And soul mate.

"We'll have your house special." The waitress smiled prettily at Thorin and then gave you a smirk and a wink.

"Y/N we need to discuss what happens now." What happens now. Just as you were expecting.

"Thorin..." You couldn't manage to say what you were sure you wanted to say. The plan that you had been working on in your mind, was to tell him that nothing would happen. Or will ever happen.

You knew you couldn't do that. It wasn't going to happen. You couldn't tell him to stay away because the mark on your arm, the one that mirrored his, told you that you were bound. You were soulmates. Destined.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Y/N. But we are soulmates and I'm going to pursue you. With all my might." Somehow the image of Thorin as a cave-man type popped into your brain.

Again, you felt your pussy clench, as the image of Thorin throwing you over your shoulder came to mind. His broad, bare shoulders carrying you to a private area. Him tossing you on a make-shift bed. His blue eyes staring at you with lust and passion. And then he slowly crawled on top of you and ran his hands up and down your thighs.

Your lips met and slowly, his tongue met yours. You moaned against his mouth and arched your back, your breasts and hardened nipples touching his bare, hard chest.

"Y/N?" You snapped out of your sex day-dream and flushed. You were getting more and more turned on just by being in his presence.

"Sorry. I was thinking." You cleared your throats and touched the silverware on the table.

"I'm your student. How is this okay?" You knew it didn't matter. You knew that as his soulmate, almost all rules were tossed out the window. You were his and he was yours.

"You know how. You don't have to ask. But again, I won't make you uncomfortable. But like I said, I will pursue you. But I will make sure you are okay. We will take it slow. Get to know each other." _Let him fuck you._ You pushed Bilbo's thoughts out of your head again.

"Slow?" How slow was he going to go? You were sitting across from him with a dripping pussy and he wanted to go slow?

"We'll start by getting to know each other. That's the first step." The waitres scale back and set two glasses in front of you both, and then filled the glass. She stepped back and winked at you, giving you a little smirk.

"Thank you." You reached for your wine glass and brushed fingers with Thorin.

"Alright. We'll go slow."

* * *

Sorry for the long long wait! I was in the process of house searching when I stopped writing and then bought a house and then had to pack and unpack. But now I'm back!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Guest

Guest

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

Caleman

Sparky She-Demon

mermaidgal94

EmIsForReal

indo-silverphoenix

KrisDawnRulez

LiMo96

lovinghobbits

imsoinlooove


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after the date came quicker than you had hoped, and the realization that you had went on a date with your professor, and wanted to fuck him, hit you like a tonne of bricks.

You lay back against your bed, one hand flopped over your eyes and the other stretched up, grazing the wall. You stayed in that position, remembering the date last night with Professor Sexy. Your mouth started to get dry and you felt a shiver of anticipation and lust run down your spine, wettening your pussy and making your clit hard.

"Fuck me." You pulled your hand down your face, slowly trailing down your neck, stopping at your breasts.

Your hand skimmed your nipples, barely brushing over the hardening nubs, but it was enough to make you moan. You were so turned on, so horny, that touching yourself while thinking of Thorin was the least you could do.

"More.." Your hands grabbed your nipples, your thumb and index fingers pinching and pulling. You imagined it was thorins hands on your breasts; Thorin's fingers touching your nipples.

"Fuck yes." One hand left your nipples and trailed down your soft stomach, sending shivers up and down your spine.

Slowly, your hand found its destination; the apex between your thighs.

"Thorin..." Your hand opened your pussy lips and your thumb rested against your hardened clit.

"This is why I need. What I want." You continued to picture Thorin's hands all over you, his hands were your hands. And it didn't stop there.

You pictured him, his mouth and voice, his blue eyes watching you, focusing on you. You pictured his smirk as you started to come undone. You pictured the almost cocky grin he would get as you cried out his name.

"Y/N..." A scream left your lips as the door opened, revealing your scandalous positions to your best friend, Bilbo, and his mate, and professor, Bofur.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" You grabbed your nearest blanket and yanked it over your body, feeling embarrassed and flushed.

"Bilbo! They invented knocking for a reason! For fuck sakes! I was in the middle of something..." Mid sentence, you were cut off by Bofur.

He had a lop-sided grin on his face, and his eyes were crinkled slightly. He was amused and was clearly enjoying your embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to see how your date went." You fell back against your bed and huffed loudly.

"Knocking. Dear god, knock!" You couldn't get entirely too upset at Bilbo. You had done the same thing to him after his first or second date. And it was much more awkward walking in on him and Bofur.

"You didn't knock the first time you walked in on us." That's right. You didn't. And you didn't need to see your best friend and the happy-go-lucky, always laughing, professor fucking.

Alithiugh you did have to admit you found it pleasing. You were turned on by the scene of Bofur and Bilbo fucking.

Bilbo underneath Bofur as his cock was entering his asshole, Bilbo screaming his name and submitting completely.

"God, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to." you sighed and waited a moment and then slowly sat up.

"Let's grab coffee okay? Just let me get dressed."

* * *

Thorin sat back in his desk chair and closed his eyes. He had his hand on his cock, and the other was massaging the bridge of his nose.

"You little tease..." He was picturing you, as he always did when he needed release.

But this time he was picturing you sitting in the front row of his class. He was picturing you wearing a tight little mini skirt, one that clung to your ass and showed off your creamy legs. Matching the skirt, was a tiny, little white shirt, tight across your heaving breasts and nipples.

You sat in the front row with your legs crossed. You leaned back in your own chair and licked your pretty little lips.

"You fucking tease." Thorin pictured you walking up to his desk and turning, letting him see the skirt barely covering your ass cheeks.

"Bend over." As he pictured you following his demands, his started pumping his cock, his hands squeezing tightly.

"Your my little slut." He would make you come over to his desk and he would bend you over his knee.

He could see it now, your quivering, soaking little pussy make your thighs wet. Your body craving his touch; craving his cock thrusting into all of your holes.

"You like teasing me?" He would smooth his hand over your ass before lifting it and smacking the supple globe, demanding a moan and a whimper from you.

"You like dressing like a bad little girl?" Again, his hands clenched his hard cock, picturing the scene in his head.

"Yes, sir." Fuck. He smacked your ass again, loving the way she submitted to you.

"I'm going to take you over this desk. I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand. And then when you're weak and tired, I'll do it again." With a groan, he picked up the pace of his hand, picturing the erotic and sexy scene.

"Yes sir! Fuck me!" He lifted you and placed you on the desk, your back pressing against the solid wood while his hand ripped your shirt.

"You like dressing like a little whore for me?" The scene was proving to be too much for him, because before he could picture your answer, he let out a sharp and loud groan, and released into his hand.

"Fuck..." He tugged on his cock a few more times, lighter than before, making sure he got all his cum out. And then, he reached over on his desk and grabbed a handful of tissues, starting the process of cleaning up.

"Dirty little girl."

* * *

You were halfway dressed when you stopped and stood rigid. You felt a flash of heat rushing down your spine, stopping at your pussy. The heat was warm and sharp, and then you felt it. You gripped the walls, threw your head back and moaned. Loudly.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Fuck yes!" Your hands gripped the wall and well as your could as you rode out your orgasm.

"Oh god! That's so..." Another Loud moan left your mouth as your ogasmed, your pussy juices rushing down your thighs. You had no idea what the hell was going on, but it was amazing and you didn't want it to stop.

"Thorin!" You moaned his name as another wave hit you, this one less than the one before, but just as good.

"Y/N? You okay?" You could hear Bilbo's voice cutting through the hazy fog of your sudden and intense orgasm. It made you snap out of your high and you shook your head once.

"I-I'm f-fine." You quickly warmed a wash cloth and cleaned up and then got dressed, like you had originally planned.

"You sure?" Yes you were sure. You were a little freaked out by the sudden orgasm, but you were fine.

"Be right out!" You tugged your jeans and your shirt on and left the bathroom, puzzled and satisfied by your body's sudden orgasm.

"I need coffee." You knew you would have to ask someone about what happened, but not before you at least had 2 cups of coffee in you.

* * *

New chapter! Sorry to it being so short! It was written at 2am, while being exhausted but unable to sleep. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

You sat in your college desk, your legs crossed and your eyes glued to your paper. You knew that Thorin's eyes were watching you and you knew he wanted to speak. After the date, and your ridiculous orgasm, you needed to talk to him too.

But Thorin was keeping his eyes on you as he was teaching. He would glance up at you, his blue eyes glued to you. His gaze made you squirm in your seat, on top of making your pussy tighten and gush.

You couldn't help but fantasize about you and him in his class. You couldn't help but think of him pushing you on his desk, his cock shoved against your ass.

He would whisper dirty things in your ear, calling you his little whore and telling you what a bad girl you were.

You looked down at your book as your fantasy continued. You sipped a hand under your desk and placed your fingers at your clit.

You were grateful that you wore a skirt. It made it easier to do this. And the thought of you touching yourself in class was thrilling.

Your eyes flicked towards Thorin. He stood at the front of the class, talking away, no indication that he knew what you were doing.

You turned back to your book and went back to your fantasy.

You pinched your clit imagining it was Thorin's fingers instead. You pictured his fingers stroking your wet oussy as his mouth sucked your nipples. Back and forth, in and out, his fingers would fill your pussy. He would bring you to the brim of an orgasm. And when you thought he'd let you cum, he'd pull out his fingers and leave you wanting more.

"Thorin..." You pushed your fingers into your pussy and curled them, shuddering with pleasure. You couldn't believe that while in his class you were finger fucking yourself. You felt so dirty but so fucking good.

"Miss L/N?" You didn't realize you were moaning out loud until Thorin brought you back to the real world. All of a sudden it was like a huge rush of air hit you.

Your face got red and you pulled your fingers out of your pussy. Your eyes widened at the sight of Thorin standing in front of you, his eyes dark. He looked st you like he was dying of thirst and hunger at the same time.

"Yes Professor Durin?" You could feel the stares of your classmates but all that mattered was Thorin.

"See me after class." You couldn't believe you'd been caught. And you couldn't believed you'd be bold enough to pleasure yourself in class while fantasizing about him.

" _Y/N, see me after class._ " The guy to your right caught your attention by mocking Thorin. And as you turned to him, you saw him him thrusting his crotch up int his hand.

"How about you see _me_ after class? I have something you'd like, baby." You felt disgusted. This asshole was asking you to fuck him after class. You didn't screw just anyone. And this guy was not for you.

"No thanks. I don't like contracting STD's. But maybe one of the girls in the back with their legs open would." You turned away from the guy even though his eyes were still on you.

You could see out of the corner of your eye, the same guy making some obscene gestures. You felt your eye twitch, both out of annoyance and disgust, and shuffled away from him as much as possible.

"Come on baby..." You grit your teeth. This was not how you wanted your class to go. You didn't want to get so horny that you had to touch yourself under your desk. But the way Thorin was looking at you and the way that he made you feel, made it impossible not to touch yourself.

"Essay due on Friday." You sat still in your desk, waiting for the moment that everyone else left.

"Call me, baby." The disgusting male sitting next to you, winked and slipped you a piece of paper.

You looked at the piece of paper, and back st the male, a disgusted look on your face. The name 'Alfred' was scribbled messily across the top and then a number underneath.

The guy sitting next to you gave you a creepy smile. You watched him go and frowned. This guy, Alfred, had greasy black hair, a crooked nose and yellow, rotting teeth.

"Oh god..." You crumpled the paper and tossed it to the side and then found Thorin's gaze.

Even from here you could see his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. He was intently staring at the creepy guy leaving. You could imagine he was glaring daggers into his back, and it made you feel pretty good.

"Miss L/N, come down here." This was it. You grabbed your books and cradled them to your chest. You took one step after another and walked down the steps until you were standing before him.

"Professor Durin..." You had no idea what would happen. You watched anxiously as he licked his lips. And the. As quick as he licked his lips, he pulled you towards him.

Your body was pressed against Thorin's and his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. You felt your heart racing.

Thorin smirked down at you and leaned in, his lips brushing against yours, softer than you thought. Slowly his lips moved against yours and when you felt courageous enough, you snaked your arms around his neck.

"You like touching you little pussy in my class?" His lips left yours and found your neck. Slowly and tenderly he traced kisses up and down your neck, softly at first.

The kisses got more intense as you moaned for the first time. Then it was like a switch was flipped. Thorin's hands left your waist and grabbed your ass. He gave your ass cheeks a squeeze befor ehe lifted you up and placed you on his desk.

"You move and I'll bend your tight ass over my desk and spank the misbehaviour out of you." A moan escaped your lips. Thorin dirty talking you was almost as hot and electrifying as the feel of his hands on your ass.

"Spread your legs." You complied with little restraint. You spread your legs and jerked your hips forward on the desk, presenting your pussy to him.

"Such a beautiful little body. And it's all mine." You expected Thorin to dive right in, go straight for your juices, but rather, he started at your ankles.

He kissed each ankle and slowly made his way up your legs, mouth on one and the hand on the other. You delighted in the way his lips felt against your skin and it was incredibly arousing.

"That's right, love. Show me how I make you feel." He kisses further up your leg and a shiver ran through you. Every little touch and kiss made you feel like you were on cloud 9. It was heavenly the way he was kissing your legs and you never wanted him to stop.

"Thorin.." You whispered his name with a distinct shake. You felt like you could've orgasmed just by his kisses alone.

"You naughty little girl. You're already close to cumming. You gonna cum for me, love? Hmm? You gonna cum all over my desk like a good little slut?" He placed his hand on the back of your neck and leaned in. His lips barely touched yours but it sent you haywire.

"As much as I would love for you to cum all over my desk, I want our first time together to be a place where you can openly scream. Because I will make you scream. That's a promise."

* * *

Well it's been a while and this chapter is shorter, but here we are! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Guest

Guest

Guest

Guest

Guest


	9. Chapter 9

So I have deleted chapter 9 and re-wrote it because I made a mistake with the previous one. I had forgot that I had written that her parents had died, so the story would be a little screwed up. So here's the new one!

* * *

You sat at the small desk in your dorm room and closed the book in front of you. English was now your new favourite class for a multiple of reasons.

The biggest reason happened to a hot sex-God named Thorin Durin who made you wet with a single glance. There wasn't a moment that you were in his class that you felt dry and turned off.

All it took to get you hot and horny was a glance, or a lick of the lips. Or worse, a famous smirk and those God-damned bedroom eyes.

"Oh god..." You squeezed your thighs together and bit your top lip. You needed to focus and thinking of Thorin and his hard cock and his bedroom eyes were not helping.

"Focus, Y/N, focus." You sighed again and started massaging your temples. You needed to focus and start reading this novel before you fell behind.

"Y/N?" An unfamiliar voice hit your ears from behind the door, grabbing your focus. You closed the book and walked to the door, opening it just a few inches.

"Can I help you?" A raven haired man your age, and a blonde one, stood on the other side. They were wearing dark leather jackets and had their hands shoved into the front pockets of their jeans.

"I'm Kili. It's nice to meet you." The door was shoved open, sending you back into the wall. Your eyes narrowed and you glared at the raven haired man, annoyed as hell.

"You can't just march in here!" The blonde strode in after the raven haired one and then looked around.

"Sorry for my brother. He has no manners." You glared at Kili, watching him cautiously. He continued to look around, and then on a whim, he fell back on your bed.

"Comfy. You take our uncle to bed here?"

"Kili!" Uncle? You looked at the pair of them and picked apart features that looked familiar. You saw Thorin's eyes in Fili, and his jaw line in Kili.

"Your uncle is Thorin durin?" You felt horrified. His nephews, who were your age, were in your room asking if you screwed their uncle on your bed.

"Like I said, names Kili and that's my brother Fili. Nice to meet ya, pretty lass." Of all the ways you wanted to meet his family, this was not the time or place you had hoped for.

"Uhh...can I help you?" You pulled your sweater tighter around your body, and shifted your weight from foot to foot.

"Well we're going home for this 2 week school break and our mum wanted to invite you to come home with us. She wants to meet the lass that our uncle will be screwing."

"Kili!" You could almost tell that kili was the younger sibling due to his more relaxed and joking personality, while Fili had a slightly more serious personality.

"Uhh...does your uncle know?" You really didn't know what to say. You and Thorin were soulmates and you were made for each other. You'd always be with and for each other, but you'd been on less than 3 dates. You'd never had sex, but you'd had very intimate and sexy moments.

Was now really the best time to meet his family? Was it too soon? How would you feel meeting his family?

"It'll be fun! And it'll be fine. Besides it's now or never right? I mean it could be later. But what are you doing during the break?" Truthfully, you'd probably stay on campus and watch tv marathons. You really wouldn't be doing much.

"Honestly? Not much."

"Why do nothing when you can do our uncle?" You felt your left eye twitching as Kili cackled and smirked. His brother was fighting a smirk from forming and tried to be serious, but was failing.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You know we've been on like...2 dates. We haven't even talked about sex yet. And we definitely haven't talked about meeting his family." From what you had seen of Fili and Kiliyou thought they'd be fun to hang around with. But not now.

"Small details. Don't worry. It'll be fine." Before you could protest, Kili jumped off your bed and pat your arm. He towered over you like Thorin, and shared his dark hair and bright smile, but that was it.

"See you on vacation!"

* * *

Thorin sat at his desk massaging his temples when he heard banging on his door. He knew it was most likely his nephews, either getting into trouble or running away from it. Nevertheless, he stood and walked to the door and swung it open.

"Fili. Kili." He stepped aside and allowed his nephews to stride into his room. They both looked proud yet had mischievous grins on their faces, making Thorin feel on edge.

"Uncle! We have great news!" Thorin sat down in his chair behind his desk and glanced over his nephews. No indication of bodily harm, and he heard no complaints from faculty so far.

"Great news? What great news?" He became even more wary of the look that was on Kili's face.

"We met your soulmate today. Wonderful girl. Short though isn't she?" Thorin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Didn't bother her did you?" His nephews meant well and they wouldn't purposely harm Y/N, but he wouldn't put it past them to play a harmless joke on her.

"Didn't bother her a bit. She's very beautiful uncle." Thorin smirked and nodded in agreement. Yes, Y/N was very beautiful. From her striking eyes to her beautiful smile, to her sharp tongue and wiick wit, was amazing.

"Kili's beating around the bush. He invited her back to mums during vacation." Thorin didn't know what to think. Or how to feel.

"We have barely gotten to know each other, Kili. I don't think it's a good idea to bring her back to meet almost everyone on our side." It would be too much for you, he thought. Their family was large and loud.

"It's a perfect way to get to know each other, uncle!" He was unsure about this. He had a feeling in his gut that something, probably had, would happen.

"Besides, she's already said yes."

* * *

So I have deleted the last chapter and re-wrote it in a different way considering my accidental mistake. All fixed!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story! I made a hange to the chapters and it seems to be less noticeable than I hoped. So the last chapter was deleted and re-written. And the next chapter should be up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

You packed a moderate amount of clothes while being completely unaware of where you were going to go or what the weather was going to be like. You didn't want to be cold or too hot, and you knew all too well how quickly the weather could change.

"Fuck...I don't know what to pack." You sighed and zipped up your suitcase, mildly annoyed and angry. You didn't even know if going on this trip was a good idea, and yet, here you were packing.

"This better be worth it." You grit your teeth and tugged your luggage off of your small dorm bed and let it this on the floor.

Kili, the dark haired mischievous man, told you that he would book tickets and make all the arrangements for the flight. Fili, the blonde one, said not to worry and try and relax. He promised it would be fine, flight included.

"I hate flying." You sat on the edge of your bed and looked around your small dorm. Your dorm mate had left a day earlier for her home in Scotland, giving you peace and quiet to slowly go insane from overthinking.

"Thorin is a sex god. How is it that we are paired together?" The stong and thick soul mate mark was staring at you. It was always there as a promise that your soulmate was out there. Now that you had met your soulmate, you supposed the promise was fulfilled.

However, it wasn't turning out to be like you had seen in movies or read in books. Instant attraction was true, for you at least, but to say that you'd fall instantly head over heels in love with him was very wrong.

You though Thorin was a total sex god, and he had some sexy as fuck kinks, but you were not in love. You barely knew anything about the man, other than the very basics.

"Y/N! Time to go! Get your ass out here!" Kili's deep voice followed by harsh bangs on the door got your attention. You stood and grabbed your luggage and left your dorm room, nerves running rampant. You followed the pair outside into the slightly chilly morning air.

"Ready future Mrs. Durin?" You glanced at Kili, a bright flush covering your cheeks and nose. You would smack him for that comment if it weren't for your hands being full.

"Kili, uncle said not to tease her." Your face flushed more. Uncle. You were dating and eventually going to be screwing their uncle. This would be so awkward.

"It's all in good fun." You could easily see how Kili would be a popular man with women. He was an attractive man, both Fili and kili were, but Kili seemed to be more flirtatious.

Your proof was the wink he sent you followed by a charming smile. You knew that if Thorin wasn't your soulmate, and if he didn't turn you on with one glance, you'd definitely be attracted to kili.

"Don't push it too far." You blew the hair out of your face and pulled your jacket tighter around your body. The wind was starting to pick up and it brought a chill along with it.

"We should go. We're supposed to meet uncle at the airport." Placing a hand on your suitcase, you pulled it behind you as you followed Fili and Kili down the steps and towards the awaiting cab.

"Time to go home!"

* * *

Riding in a cab with Fili and kili was fine. It was more than fine actually, you found that quite fun. Kili told many jokes as you rode towards the airport, some at your expense, and others at Fili's. All in all, you had fun and felt your nerves slipping away.

And then you got to the airport. You stepped out of the cab, grabbed your luggage, and saw Thorin waiting for the three of you.

You didn't know if you would always feel this nervous around Thorin or if the feeling would pass. Just like you didn't know if you'd always get butterflies in your stomach. Was t just the soulmate connection? Or was it because Thorin was hot as sin itself?

"Uncle! We're just on time." You wanted to hang behind Fili and Kili but Thorin's eyes were glued to yours. Even as his nephews were talking to him, he watched you.

"Y/N. Glad you didn't change your mind. Come here." You walked closer to him and grabbed his outstretched hand. You blushed as he pulled you closer to him, flushing even more as his hand came to rest very low on your back.

"We need to go through security and that takes a while. So let's be going." You waited while Fili and Kili walked in and then you walked in with Thorin. He kept a fairly firm grip on one of your hands and smiled occasionally at you.

"You look beautiful as always, Y/N." You couldn't believe how attractive this man was. It wasn't fair at all. From his icy blue eyes to his deep voice to his fucking hands. Everything about him was attractive.

"Thank you." You managed to squeak out a response while being flushed and turned on. You watched Thorin lick his lips and saw him eyes darken a tad. Was he getting turned on by you getting turned on?

"We should go. Security is a bitch, right?" You let out a small, nervous laugh and follow d Thorin inside.

From just inside until you had actually boarded, everything seemed to pass in a blur. You hadn't actually realized how things had passed until you were buckling up in your seat.

"Kili says you don't like flying." You didn't like flying. You hated it. You hated everything except the view. You liked having window seats because you liked looking at the Earth from the sky.

"I never used to like flying either. Now I enjoy it. Especially this flight." You shuddered as Thorin's lips brushed against your ear and his husky voice was music to your ears.

"Really? And why?" A hand was placed on your knee and then slowly it worked its way up your thigh. You squirmed and bit your lip. You were clearly hornier than you thought if one touch from Thorin had you practically moaning.

"The thought of a few hours trapped on a plane with you gives me some very...exciting ideas." As Thorin's hand slipped between your thighs to your core, you let your lips fall apart as a moan slipped from your tongue.

"Oh darling, I'm not even touching your bare skin and you're already losing your cool. Do I really make you that wet, kitten? Hmm?" You thought you would cum just from his dirty talk alone.

"T-Thorin...we're on a plane and there's people everywhere." You didn't want him to stop, you just wanted him to be aware.

"Yes of course. I'll behave. For now." As he withdrew his hand from your core, you placed your hands on your cheeks and inhaled slowly. You were very flushed and your heart was racing.

"Please Thorin..." You didn't want him to stop. You wanted him to continue touching you until you came all over his fingers.

"Relax, love. I'll take the edge off. When we take off and I have a moment to ask a stewardess for a blanket, then I will touch you." His large hand grabbed yours and squeezed lightly. His thumb rubbed against the back of your hand and the affection made you almost melt.

The sexual tension, and attraction, was definitely wanted but the affection he was showin you right now was just as welcomed. You liked the affection as it meant that Thorin wanted more than sex from you.

"If you're scared Y/N, than squeeze my hand. I'm right here and nothing will happen to you while I'm here."

"Thank you Thorin."

* * *

This wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but next chapter will be a smut scene/chapter. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Sethclearwaterforever

Guest

Guest

Guest

Guest

Guest

btlmotormouth

btlmotormouth

Guest


	12. Chapter 12

You sat beside Thorin, your hands gripping the arm rests as the plane started to take off. You weren't a fan of flying, being rather afraid, and taking off was the worst. You hated the way your ears would hurt and the feeling you'd get in your belly.

You hated everything but the view. The view was the only saving grace of flying. And the time saved, you supposed. And now, flying with Thorin, that was the third saving grace of this trip.

"Relax. Breathe, darling. Breathe. Look at me. Focus on me." You turned and looked at Thorin. His blue eyes were on you, holding your gaze. He placed his hand on your knee and rubbed his thumb over your knee cap, soothing you softly.

"It's just take off. It gets better. And I'm right here okay." His hand moved from your knee and both hands cupped your cheeks. His rough hands rubbed against your smooth cheeks and then, slowly, he pressed his lips to yours.

"See? All done taking off." When the plane was in the air, you looked out the window and then turned to Thorin.

He brought your hand up to his lips, and placed a gentle loving kiss on the back of your hand. His gaze held yours and then, slowly, he dropped your hand and moved his lips to your forehead.

"You are absolutely beautiful, sweetheart. Absolutely breathtaking." You felt your heart clench at his soft gestures and sweet words. How could he be so passionate one minute and so innocent and sweet the next?

"Thank you Thorin." His hand reached up to cup your face and his thumb stroked your cheek. His other hand reached for the zipper on your hoodie and he started pulling it down.

"We need a blanket, Thorin." His hands didn't stop pulling down the zipper of your hoodie. But he did stop before he placed his hands on your breasts.

"I'll grab one. I'll be right back." You nodded and watched Thorin undo his seatbelt and then stand. He gave you a soft kiss and left your seats headed towards the back.

You sighed and leaned your head against the back of your seat and turned your head to the window. Blue skies and light fluffy cloud were all you could see right now, but you still thought the view was beautiful.

" _Somewhere over a rainbow, way up high, and the dreams that you dreamed of, once in a lullaby."_ You loved both that lullaby, absolutely loved it, and the movie the Wizard Of Oz, was just as amazing.

"Got a blanket." You bit your lip and faced Thorin. You were more than excited for a heart pounding intimate moment.

"Get closer, darling. We don't want to raise suspicion." You licked your lips and looked him up and down, being very appreciative of his growing bulge.

"Yes, sir." You shifted over as much as you could and helped drape the blanket over Thorin and yourself.

"You're such a dirty girl." Thorin's deep voice rang through your ears and sent shivers down to your core. You could feel his thick hands snaking down your stomach to the buttons on your jeans, popping them open. He made quickly work of your zipper, and then the moment you had waited for, his hand slipped between your thighs.

"Don't make any sounds, love. We don't want anyone to grow suspicious." You fought a moan as his fingers brushed over your covered pussy. You couldn't help but squirm as his fingers pressed against your core.

"You like how I touch you, Y/N? Hmm? You like how my fingers make you feel?" Your underwear was pushed aside and his fingers quickly found your clit and bare pussy.

His thumbs rubbed your slit, slowly and sensually. Your body was warming incredibly fast as he touched you and spoke naughty words into your ears.

"That right. I'm the only one who can make you feel like this. I'm the only one who can make your body feel alive. I'm the one who's got his fingers in your tight little pussy." You gasped and covered your mouth with your hand as one of his fingers slipped inside you.

"T-Thorin..." You arched your back slightly and jerked your hips closer to his hand.

"Yes baby? What can I do for you?" His lips brushed against the shell of your ear. You could feel his hot breath on your skin and it made the whole experience more intense.

"Touch me. Finger me. Please." You felt his smirk against the side of your neck as he placed a few short kisses against your burning skin.

"Let's make a little wager shall we?" You let out a soft moan as he rubbed your clit.

"If you're a good girl and don't make a sound, I'll give you a special reward." Oh fuck. You couldn't imagine what he could or would give you, but you wanted to take that bet.

"Y-yes. I-I'll be good." Another smirk and then a kiss was placed on your lips.

"Good girl." You had to focus. You had to not break down.

It was a hell of a lot harder than you thought as Thorin's thick finger moved in and out of your soaking wet pussy. Every moment his finger made sent you spiralling into ecstasy.

"What a dirty little girl. Letting me finger **fuck** you on a plane. What a beautiful little girl you are for me. My little slut. You're my perfect little slut." Oh god. This was so hard. You didn't know if you could do it.

"Thorin please..." You felt like you were going to lose this bet. You knew you were going to lose. Every touch and every stroke of his finger on your pussy brought you closer and closer to release.

"I feel your hot little pussy tightening, darling. You're close." You closed your eyes and bit down on your cheek. Hard. You were not going to lose this bet.

"Come on my fingers love. Come for me." You threw your head back and groaned as your pussy clamped around his fingers and then you hushed.

"Yes. Good girl. Such a good girl for me." Thorin placed a kiss to your cheek and then after a few moments, his hand pulled away from your pussy and out of your jeans.

"That was fun." You licked your lips and lifted the blanket a few inches and took in the sight of his bulge.

"It's not over." You leaned over and whispered huskily in his ear. You reached over and placed your hand on his bulge and squeezed lightly, earning a groan from Thorin.

"Meet me in the bathroom in a couple minutes." You shed the blanket and placed it on your seat. You stood and started to shuffle pat Thorin, taking the opportunity to place your ass against his bulge as inconspicuously as possible.

"Be back soon." You winked and sauntered towards the back of the plane to the bathroom, choosing one of the only ones that was open. You quickly entered and locked it, and made sure the lock was tight.

You faced your reflection and primped yourself as much as possible before he would arrive.

"I can do this. I can do this." You placed your hand on the underside of your bra and pushed up. You wanted to surprise Thorin with a blow job and this was the best place to do it.

"Love?" You opened the door and pulled him in the tight bathroom, and locked it behind him. You pushed him against the wall and smirked.

Your hand ran up and down his broad chest as you leaned up against him. You placed soft kisses along his neck and jaw, scraping your teeth lightly against the skin.

"Fuck, love. What're you planning?" Your left hand trailed down his chest and along his belt line. You pressed your lips to his in a heated kiss as your hands worked on undoing his belt.

"I'm returning the favour." You undid his belt and popped the button apart. Your hands caught the zipper and yanked it down.

"You really are a dirty girl." Your hand reached down his jeans and grasped a hold of his thick, hard cock.

"You're huge.." Your hand couldn't completely wrap around his hard cock, but you damn well tried.

"You wanna taste?" You pulled his cock out and leaned down, pressing your lips to the swollen tip. You heard Thorin's deep groan and licked your lips.

Slowly, you pushed your lips over his head and sucked lightly. Inch by inch you took more of his cock into your mouth, encouraged by his groans and grunts.

"Take more in. All the way." You wouldn't be able to take it all in, but you'd go as far as possible.

"Fuck yes, you're such a beautiful woman." His hand on your head, pushed you further. Your tongue swirled around any hard flesh you could reach, loving the way his member twitches in your mouth.

"Oh god, I'm a lucky man." Up and down, up and down. You bobbed your head while sucking. Thorin's hand smoothed down your hair, and then gripped the back of your head.

"I'm going to cum in your filthy mouth." You looked up at him and pushed your heas down as far as possible, as he thrust up. He let out an animalistic growl and thrust up once more, his cum spurring from his cock, filling your mouth.

"Oh fuck Y/N. You are amazing you know." You popped your mouth off of his cock and swallowed his cum, smiling soon after.

* * *

New chapter! Lots of smutty goodness!

Thanks to the reviewers:

keykeybaby6

Guest


	13. Chapter 13

You yawned as you stepped towards the carrousel to grab your luggage. After the intimate moments you had with Thorin on the plane, you now felt exhausted. And the descent didn't help your exhaustion.

"I can't wait to go home. Mum always makes the best food." Fili's arm brushed against your own tipping you slightly. Your squeaked and grabbed onto Thorin's bicep to avoid falling. His deep throaty chuckle made you flush, even more so when he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and tucked you into his side.

"Why are you so tired, love? Someone wore you out." You would've smacked him or flipped him off, but a long, squeaky yawn left your mouth instead.

"I had flying. Flying does it too." You blinked a few times and then shook your head. Your eyes spotted your lovage and you grabbed it with a quick tug, dropping it on the floor.

"We got ours uncle." As you grabbed your luggage, a rough hand brushed the hair in front of your face behind your ear before running down your neck.

"Thank you, Y/N. It's always nice going home but you make it more pleasureable. And I know we haven't gotten to know each other as much as we'd liked to, but that will change. I promise." Soft lips touched yours and gave you a shot of energy. You groaned and deepened the kiss, loving his mouth on yours.

"Someone's turning up the heat." You jumped at Fili and Kili's voice and hid your face, and embarrassment, in Thorin's broad chest.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they cut it out." You felt Thorin's hand on the back of your head, smoothing down your hair. You felt like you could physically melt into his embrace and under his touch.

"We have to go, though. Dwalin is waiting for us." Dwalin? Who was Dwalin?

"Yes let's go." You pulled away and grabbed your luggage and pulled it behind you.

"Did Fili and Kili tell you exactly what was happening this weekend?" You shook your head and continued to follow Thorin through the airport with Fili and Kili walking ahead.

"I'm surprised they didn't. Although I suppose they didn't tell you because they wanted to be sure you would come." You stopped walking and tugged on Thorin's hand to stop him as well.

"What's going on?" Was this not just a typical vacation? Or break? Was she in for a crazy break?

"You'll see. I won't ruin the surprise." You groaned. You wanted to know but if they weren't going to tell you, then fine.

"Dwalin! It's been too long!" As Fili and Kili stood in the lobby, and you approached, you saw them talking to a tall, broad man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Fili! Kili! And Thorin!" You squeaked and stood back, afraid of the man. He was terrifying to you with his broad shoulders and tattooed head, tattooed hands and arms.

"Dwalin! It has been too long!" Thorin and Dwalin hugged and then all eyes were on you. You gulped and shifted your weight from foot to foot, cautious to approach.

"This the lass?" Even his voice made you want to quake in your shoes.

"Aye. This is her." Thorin held out his hand for you to take, but you hesitated. You looked from the new man, Dwalin, to Thorin's hand and then back.

"She's a shy thing isn't she?" Your eyes widened as he smirked at you.

"This is Y/N." your hand was grabbed and you were lightly dragged until you stood next to Thorin. His arm wrapped around your waist and you could feel his fingers drawing circles into your hips.

"Heard lots about ya lassie. Glad to meet Thorin's soulmate. 'Bout time the man met the woman he was meant to be with." As Dwalin stared down at you, you felt yourself shrink into Thorin's frame. Why was the man so dammed intimidating and huge?

"N-nice to meet y-you." God, could you get it together?

"Are we ready to go?" You we're thankful for the distraction and for Fili and Kili walking out with Dwalin. You looked up at Thorin, afraid he was going to be cross with you for your reaction. Instead, he chucked and placed a kiss to your nose.

"You're a beautiful, shy creature, Y/N. Beautiful and perfect." You grinned and flushed a little as he placed another kiss to your forehead and then walked out with you.

Thorin knew what his cousin and one of his best mates was thinking without uttering a word. He knew that he was a little shocked at just how young Thorin's soulmate was, but he wouldn't judge. It was as if Thorin had a choice in who his soulmate was, it was just fate. But fate or not, Thorin was exceedingly pleased with who his soulmate was.

Y/N was an absolutely beautiful woman, inside and out. When Thorin had first saw her, and knew that she was his, he couldn't have been more ecstatic.

The curves on her alone made Thorin hard with just a glance. He loved every bump, ridge and ripple on her glorious body. He loved every spot and feckle. He loved every single inch of her skin and wanted nothing more than to worship every inch of her with his tongue and strong hands.

"She's pretty, young lass." She was a beautiful woman. She was young, yes, but she was destined for Thorin and he for her.

"Yes, she's beautiful." He could hear your chattering with his nephews in the seats behind him and smiled to himself. Family was everything to him, and if you could get along with his family, that would mean an easier transition as your relationship progressed.

"Ya met her in class?" His sexy English student. You were his student, and his professor, and it was a sexy kink he was sure you were going to explore.

"She's in my English class. I believe she's majoring in English and minoring in history to become a teacher." Thorin looked at his cousin and best mate.

His tattoos stood out against his tanned skin, giving him the illusion of an unapproachable, and terrifying man. But Dwalin, as tough as he tried to act, was a softie underneath his tough shell.

"Do you know much about her?" Thorin would have to admit that he hadn't had much time to get to know you as well as you'd liked before this trip came up. He was hoping to have a few more dates between you, and a few hard fucks, before introducing you to his family, but he would have to take what was given to him.

"I know enough. I need to get to know her better, but we have tom for that." Judging from the look in Dwalin's eyes, he knew what question was coming up next.

"Have ya taken her to bed?" Thorin smirked and glanced at the rear view mirror. You were talking to his nephews, squished between them.

"We've had moments." The image of you on your knees sucking his cock like your life depended on it, stirred his arrousal.

The things you could do with your mouth, and did do with your mouth, made him want a whole 'nother round of your on your knees with your lips tightly wrapped around his swollen cock.

"The lads good then?" If it were anyone other than Dwalin, Thorin would be pissed that these questions were being asked.

"Aye." Thorin's eyes found yours in the rear view mirror and he turned and gave you a soft smile. His eyes softened and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest every time he looked at your beautiful face and captivating eyes.

"Need to find me a lass like that." Thorin smiled at his friends and nodded in agreement. It would happen.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Kittylynndale

Guest


	14. Chapter 14

Your eyes had to adjust to the light as you got out of the vehicle and when they were adjusted, you saw a large cabin that looked more like a mansion, standing against a mountain backdrop.

The cabin-mansion stoodtall and proud like the mountain that stood behind it. It was a beautiful house, looking just as natural as the towering pine trees behind it.

"This is your house?" You turned and questioned Thorin. There was an anxious but relaxed look on his face, and while you had spent a fair amount of time with him, this look was new to you.

"This is my home, yes. But only when I'm not at school. Otherwise it's my sisters home." His thick hand grabbed yours and squeezed gently as his blue eyes searched your face.

"Thank you for coming home with me. It means quite a lot to me knowing that you'll meet my family. Although you already met Dwalin." Dwalin was a rough, tough looking man and you'd be lying if you didn't admit that he struck fear through you.

"Not everyone is like Dwalin, are they?" A hearty chuckle from Thorin made a blush creep up your neck. Slowly, his hands met your cheeks and he bent down and placed a soft and gentle kiss to your lips.

"Not everyone is like Dwalin. Don't worry. I have a few cousins who are rough around the edges but very soft. And my sister will love you. You're my soulmate." While you appreciated his little pep talk, you still couldn't shake your nerves.

This would be your first trip together and you were going to meet his family. You weren't even 'officially' confirmed as a couple, although meeting his family solidified that pretty well.

"Come on. They're all anxious to meet you." Fucking great. You grit your teeth and followed Thorin up the small pathway to the porch leading to this cabin-mansion.

Once you had gotten close enough to the cabin, you heard loud boisterous laughter filtering out of the front door. Each step you took made you more and more nervous for this meeting.

Thorin may have been your soulmate but that didn't make you any less anxious or nervous to meet his family. Sure he said they would like you, but what if they didn't? What if they hated you and never wanted you to come back?

"Mom! Stop!" You heard Kili's voice and then another round of boisterous laughter. That all changed as you stepped into the house and then into the living room.

Soon, all eyes were on you, and Thorin who's arm had snaked around your waist. You licked your lips and swallowed your saliva hastily. You hated being stared at by large groups.

"Mom, this is Y/N. She is Thorin's soulmate." A woman who struck almost a mirror image to Thorin stepped away from Fili and towards you.

Her blue eyes reminded you of Thorin's, however hers had a hint of green that Thorin's didn't. Still, her facial structure and shape matched Thorin's. And she had the beautiful dark lock he also shared with Kili.

"H-hi. I've heard so much about you. It's really nice to meet you." God. Was Thorin as nervous as you? You spared him a look and inwardly cursed as he appreared as cool as ever.

"Be nice, Dís." He did however offer her a warning as she approached and slowly circled you.

"Hmm..." You never felt more scrutinized in your life. Even as she looked from Thorin to you, you never felt more scrutinized.

"Dís..." Thorin gave her another warning, but still she looked you over. Her blue eyes narrowed and her lips were pull back in a tight frown.

"Mother! What is this?" Thank god for Kili calling out to his mother. At the sound of his voice she turned and walked away from you, the rest of Thorin's family following.

"She hates me. She actually hates me." You felt defeated as you stood in the living room that was once full, now empty besides you two.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just...cautious." Thorin wasn't speaking it, but he might as well have been. She hated you and he knew it.

"What a fun weekend will this be!" You muttered to yourself as Thorin walked ahead of you, to the backyard.

* * *

As night approached, you couldn't have been more ecstatic as new arrivals came to the house. You were even more ecstatic as a familiar head of brown curls stepped out of the vehicle, followed by his taller, dimpled mate.

Bilbo was definitely your saving grace at the moment, as he took one look at your face and departed from Bofur and made his way to you.

He latched into your wrist and dragged you away from Thorin and prying eyes. He didn't stop pulling you along behind him until you were in a treed area away from the rest of the people.

"How bad was it?" You felt like you could cry at any time, but held it together. This would not beat you down. You would and could do this.

"She circled me like a fucking vulture looking for dead meat and then, if that wasn't enough, all she could say was 'hmm'. That's it! God! His family hates me!" You whined and sat on a fallen log and shoved your head into your hands.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. I'm sure she's just...cautious." Great. The same fucking thing Thorin said. She's just cautious. She doesn't hate you.

"You should've seen the look she gave me bilbo! It was as if I was trash off the street!" Why did she not like you? You had thought you were polite and well mannered. And you did t scream trailer trash, but you also didn't scream uptown girl.

"Well this weekend will be a chance for you to get to know her better. And make a good impression." You ears heard the faint voice of Thorin, asking if anyone had seen you.

You sighed and stood, dusting off your jeans. You would an could do this. You would and could do this.

"Keep your head Hugh, stand straight and don't let her smell your fear!" Bilbo gave you a shove and stood back, laughing at the horrified look on your face.

"That damn man..." As you left the thick trees, your eyes spotted a new woman standing by Thorin. She had her hand on his chest and she was gazing up at him with hearts in her eyes. And despite his look of annoyance and discomfort, you couldn't help but feel a stab on jealousy.

This woman looked like she stepped right out of a glossy magazine with her long legs and toned stomach. Not to mention her long red hair and hazel eyes.

"Y/N. There you are." You bit the inside of your cheek and approached the two. Thorin was looking at you desperately for help, while your eyes were still glued to the woman.

"This is my soulmate, Y/N." Another nasty look, this time from the redhead.

"Pleasure I'm sure." Her eyes moved from you to Thorin. She flashed him a flirty smile and ran her hand up his chest once more, completely ignoring your presence.

"Find me later." A wink was tossed his way and as she walked, she stopped briefly st Kili and shot him a wink as well.

"Who was that?" You were jealous. Plain and simple.

"That would be one of my exes. She was a student a few years back." Your heart thudded in your chest. You had no idea that he was in a relationship with another student, not that you had asked, but it shocked you.

"It didn't last long. Well it lasted long enough for her to meet my cousin and my sister." Your eyes left Thorin and they found the redhead.

She was talking a storm up to Dís, smiles and laughter being exchanged between the two of them. She was his ex? You bit your lip and felt s fresh wave of tears building up.

How were you supposed to compete with that?


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the night you spent sitting around a camp fire. Thorin had lazily draped his arm around your waist and was talking to his family beside him. You, however, shoved your hands in your hoodie pockets and stared into the red and orange flames.

You couldn't stop thinking about what Thorin said about that woman. The redhead one that he had a relationship with. She was his student, and she was gorgeous. She looked like a model that just stepped out of a magazine.

Her long red hair was contrasted beautiful with her smooth and fair skin. She had long, toned legs, and you couldn't stop picturing her and Thorin together.

Did they sleep together? Obviously they must have. Thorin and this woman were attractive people, and attractive people sleep together.

The thought of them sleeping together made your throat clench. You knew that Thorin would've been sexually actively before you, because you were sexually active before him. What you didn't expect was for one of his past partners to be _this_ good looking.

'You are his soulmate. You are destined for him.' You told yourself that, over and over. You repeated it in your head like a mantra. Still, as you glanced at the woman sitting across from you, red hair flowing down her back, you felt a sharp pang of envy.

"Darling? Are you okay?" His hands grasped your chin lightly and pulled your attention away from the woman and towards him. His blue eyes searched your face.

"Yes. I'm fine." You forced a smile, praying he would believe it. When you saw him smile back st you and turn away, you felt relief.

You didn't need Thorin to know how self conscious you were about your body. You didn't need him to know that you were jealous of his beautiful ex.

"Y/N, what are you majoring in?" Your head snapped up from staring at the fire. You spotted a man sitting by Dwalin, older and far less intimidating.

"That's Balin. That is dwalin's older brother. They're my cousins." You visibly shivered at Thorin's husky voice.

"I'm majoring in English and minoring in history. I want to be an English teacher for juniors." You licked your dry lips and twiddled your fingers as you felt a few stares.

You were even more nervous now than you were before. Thorin's family was much larger than your own, with his nephews, cousins and distant cousins. You, mostly, had yourself. And Bilbo. You considered bilbo to be, not only your best friend, but your brother as well.

"Do you have much family?" Your parents, God, you missed your parents. You still couldn't believe they died, and they left a gaping hole in your heart.

"My mother and father died 7 years ago. And I have no other siblings. I don't know my cousins and both my parents were only children. It's just me. That's it. I am my family." You looked back down at the fire and bit your bottom lip.

"I'm sorry to hear that lass." You looked up, meeting the eyes of the redhead. She shot you a pitiful look and then sneered. You felt your face heating up. You had to get out of here. You needed air.

"Excuse me." You pulled yourself away from Thorin and stood. You stepped over the fallen log and walked away from the fire and towards the house.

Talking about your parents was painful. It still hurt like hell, and always would. Losing one parent wa shard enough, but losing two was devastating. You still felt the loss of your best friends, your parents, every single day.

"Y/N?" It wasn't Thorin standing behind you. It was Kili. He walked towards you and placed a hand on your shoulder which you quickly shrugged off.

"Please leave me alone." Your hand wrapped around your waist. You were going to turn into an emotional wreck and you didn't need anyone to see this.

"Talk to me." Why wasn't Thorin here? Why wasn't your soulmate here?

"Kili please...leave me alone!" He persisted. He placed his hands on your shoulders and made you look at him.

He was so kind, so very kind to be here. To watch you make a mess of yourself and not judge you.

"My father died too when I was young. It was horrible for my mother. For me and Fili too, but worse for my mother. She wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. She would spend countless nights screaming my fathers name. She was a wreck." You missed your parents. God how you missed them.

"I miss them so much." Kili pulled you toward him, your head on his shoulder.

"You can cry on my shoulder. I don't care." You let loose. You started sobbing uncontrollably, making whimpering and whining noise as you fought for words, but none came.

"It's okay. You'll be okay. You do have family you know. Thorin is your family. And Fili and I are you family. You're his soulmate, that makes you family." Your mind turned to Thorin and that woman.

He slept with her. He slept with her and probably loved her. She was gorgeous. She was beautiful. She was tall and thin and had beautiful hair.

"It's okay, shh...it's okay..." You don't know how long you stood there, crying on Kili's shoulder, but when you finally calmed down and pulled away, his shoulder was soaked.

"Sorry about that." You shuffled and wiped your nose on the sleeve of your hoodie. Kili shot you a smile and shrugged.

"It's fine. You feel better?" His hands wiped the tears from your cheeks and then he stood back.

"Just as beautiful as ever. Now, let's see the pretty smile my uncle loves." You frowned and wiped more tears and then cracked a small smile.

"She smiles! My work here is down." You scoffed and shook your head.

"Coming to join us again?" You shook your head and glanced back at the fire.

"No. I may go to bed actually." Kili nodded and squeezed your hand.

"You and Thorin are sharing a room. Up the stairs, first door to the right." You thanked Kili by giving him a hug and then made your way inside the house.

You walked up the stairs and to the right, finding the door right away. You sighed and walked in, closed and locked the door, and then flopped down on the bed.

Your eyes wandered around the nicely decorated room. If Dís was the one who decorated, she had excellent taste. Everything matched perfectly to the deep blue paint that was on the walls.

"Makes my little dorm look like a dump." Your eyes left the decorations on the wall. You sat up and looked out the window. From here you could see the camp fire and the people sitting around the bright flames.

Bilbo was sitting beside Bofur, their hands intertwined, and a smile on his face. His curls fell into his face, which Bofur quickly moved away.

Your eyes left them and spotted Thorin. He was sitting beside Dwalin, a beer in his hand. As you continued to watch him, you saw the redhead stand and make her way over to them, before she sat to his left. Her hand moved from her lap to his, where she gave his leg a squeeze.

You quickly turned away and shut the curtains. You didn't want to see the model flirt with Thorin and touch him. You didn't want to see someone like her, who Dís clearly liked, touch and flirt with Thorin.

Your fingers touched the soulmate mark on your wrist. You touched the intricate black lines that matched Thorin's. He was yours and you were his.

He couldn't be taken from you, could he?

* * *

This chapter is angsty. But it will get better. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewer:

Guest


	16. Chapter 16

Thorin watched you excuse yourself, your hands shoved in your hoodie pockets and your head down. He moved to stand, wanting to follow you and see if you were okay. Before he had the chance, Kili placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"I'll go uncle. You stay." Thorin watched his nephew walked after his soulmate. He watched closely as Kili pulled you into a hug, his arms wrapped around your back, and your arms gripping his shoulders.

"The lassie going to be okay?" Thorin turned away from the sight and gave his attention to Dwalin. He wanted to give you and Kili privacy, obsiously you two needed it.

"I think she will." Thorin took another long swig of his beer and scowled. The redhead, the one that was glaring at you, was an unexpected and unwelcomed surprise.

"I don't know why Dís invited her." Thorin's steely gaze fell on his ex, annoyance vampant.

"You know they get along. And your sister is a stubborn woman. You and that lass were together for almost two years and almost engaged before you broke things off." They were together for almost 2 years, but they were not almost engaged.

"We were not close to engagement. My sister may have wanted us to be engaged, but I would never do that." The thought of himself being engaged to the redhead made his blood boil. She was an attractive woman, but she was spoiled and self centred. She was vain and cared more for her appearance than she cared for others.

"Did you tell Dís Y/N was coming?" Yes. He did. And she seemed excited, yet when Y/N showed up with Thorin, she tune quickly changed and she greeted his soulmate with disdain.

It was starting to piss Thorin off. All night his sister had been giving Y/N hard stares and offlandish looks. She has been less welcoming to Y/N, than anyone else here.

"She's protective of you." Thorin snorted and took another long swig of his beer.

"She needs to back off." As he took another swig, his eyes wandered to the redhead. She was staring at him, the same look on her face that he gave Y/N. Raw and passionate want.

"Give her time. I'm sure she'll come around." Thorin sat up straight as the redheads arm brushed against his own. Her hand reached out and squeezed his leg, making him jump in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled at her, anger surging through him. What the hell was she thinking? He clearly had a soulmate and she was clearly here with him. Even if she wasn't, Thorin wasn't about to jeporadize their infant relationship.

"I missed you." Her voice reminded him of nails on a chalkboard.

"Get your hand off me." He pushed her hand away and angled his body away from her. Still, she placed her hand back on his leg, and the other on his chest.

"Thorin..." the hair on the back of his neck stood up as she leaned in and pushed her breasts against his arm.

"Let's go for a walk in the woods. I'd like to talk to you...in private." Thorin pushed her back and stood up, the party he was supposed to be enjoying, ruined.

"I have a soulmate and she is here. I would never and will never want you again. You need to back off and leave me and her be. If you don't, I promise you will regret it." He could feel his sister staring at him. He clenched his fists by his sides and turned towards her, his eyes narrowed into s glare.

"I brought her here to meet you, Dís. And you treated her like dirt. She is my soulmate, she is my one. And if you don't treat her with the respect she deserves, she and I will leave." Thorin gave his sister one last hardened look and stepped over the log he was sitting on.

He bid the rest of his family goodnight and turned towards the house. He was going to leave the party and find you. He needed to find you and make sure you were okay.

"Thorin!" He ignored his sister calling his name and walked back into the house. He slammed the door behind him and ran up the stairs and into the room. He saw your frame laying on the bed and he made his way over.

He sat down on the bed and placed his hand on your shoulder. If you were sleeping he didn't want to wake you up, but if you were up, he would like to talk to you.

"Y/N?" He waited to see if you would turn and just as he pulled his hand off of your shoulder, you turned and looked at him.

"Thorin?" You sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. His eyes wandered down from your face to his shirt on your body. It was much too big, falling off both shoulders, giving him a wonderful view of your beautiful breasts.

"I'm sorry." He moved closer to you and pulled you towards his chest. He layed down, with you half on top of him, and ran his hands through your hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The sound of your crying hit his ears, making him pull you closer.

"Shh...it'll be okay...shh...I'm here." He placed a gentle kiss to your hair. His arms wrapped around you and he sighed.

"I love you."

* * *

Your eyes opened and then closed. You groaned and inched closer to the heat source beside you, grasping onto it like it was your life line. As your hands met flesh, you sat upright with wide eyes. Slowly, you turned towards the source and flushed brightly.

Thorin was laying next to you, completely naked, eyes shut tightly. You lifted the blanket off yourself and looked down, seeing yourself just as naked.

"Thorin?" You whispered and then looked over the side of the bed. Your clothes were laying on the floor in a mess, as well as a few pillows.

"Come back to bed. Don't get up." His heavy hand met your thigh and he pulled. You fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Did you and Thorin have sex last night?

"Come here beautiful." As he rolled over, his arm draped across your bare stomach as his lips met your neck.

"Thorin..." You bit your lip and closed your eyes. As the previous night come back to you, your heart rate picked up.

"We had sex." Thorin groaned from beside you and pushed himself up on his arms.

"No, Y/N. We made love. We didn't have cheap sex. We made love and we declared our love." You felt your bottom lip quiver. Could Thorin be any sweeter?

"Don't cry. What's wrong? Don't be upset." You wiped your eyes and grabbed his face and pulled him closer to you, until your lips collided.

"Why are you so perfect?" You pulled back, smiled, and kissed him again.

 _"It'll be okay. Just calm down. I'm here for you." You pulled away and wiped your tears. Thorin gazed down at you, and then pressed a kiss to your forehead the scruff on his chin and neck feeling like heaven against your skin._

 _"Thank you Thorin." You pulled his shirt down, wanting to hide more of your body. You didn't miss the looks that redhead was giving thorin. And in comparison, you felt disgusting._

 _"Look at me, I know what you're thinking." He pushed you to lay down and he quickly removed your shirt. He looked you right in the eye and bent down, his lips pressed to your neck._

 _"I will show you just how much I desire you. I will show you how beautiful I think you are. Inch my inch." You shuddered at his promise, and the feel of his beard on your skin._

 _Your hands gripped the sheets as his mouth trailed kissed down your neck to the valley between your breasts. His mouth moved to your left breast and before you could think, he captured your nipple in his mouth and began sucking._

 _You gasped and arched your back as his tongue flicked over your hard nipple, teasing you. You gripped the sheets harder, whimpering and whining._

 _"You are everything to me." He switched nipples with a pop, and tugged your other nipple into his mouth. With each stroke of his tongue on your nipple, you were brought to a new level of pleasure._

 _"Thorin..." Each moment that passed with his mouth on your nipple, brought you closer and closer to pleasure._

 _"Shh...in no where near being done with you." He pressed s heated kiss to your lips and once again, trailed his hot kisses down your body._

 _"You have no idea how beautiful you are to me, darling. You are a goddess." His hands pushed your thighs apart and you waited anxiously. You could feel his lips and beard on your skin moving downward inch by inch._

 _"I'm going to devour you." You had felt pleasure while he was licking your nipples, but when you felt his tongue swipe against your pussy lips, you thought you truly might have died._

 _"Don't move." His warning for you not to move went unheeded as he licked your pussy lips again, slowly and more sensually._

 _"Thorin! Oh god!" He chuckled against your pussy lip and flicked his tongue against your hard clit before he sucked it into his mouth._

 _"Oh god! Thorin!" You threw your head back against the bed and raised your hips. His tongue against your clit was becoming too much._

 _"I want you to come on my tongue, dirty girl." As he pushed his tongue into your pussy, you screamed his name. You gripped the sheets to tightly in your balled hands you were sure you would tear through them._

 _He promised he would devour your pussy and he clearly was keeping that promise. He pushed his tongue in and out of your cunt, flicking it up and down. As you came closer to your first orgasm, you felt him shift._

 _"Come onto my tongue. Come for me, Y/N. I want to taste you. I need to taste you." He placed soft kissed to your thighs before continuing his attack on your dripping cunt._

 _"Thorin! Oh god! I'm going to cum!" Your pussy tightened around his tongue. You arched your back, jerked your hips and clamped your legs around his head as your pussy clenched and released your sweet cum._

 _"That's is baby. That's my good girl." He lay beside you and smoothed down your hair as you came down from your high._

 _"Look at me." You turned your head and looked at Thorin. He licked his lips and bent down, letting you taste yourself._

 _"Let me make love to you. Let me show you how you make me feel. I want to worship your body." You couldn't say a thing, all you could do is watch._

 _You watched as Thorin stripped himself and then held himself above you. You felt his hard, large cock press against you._

 _"Let me love you." You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck. You pulled him down and pressed your lips to his, passionately and needy._

 _"Please, please Thorin." You waited and anticipated his movements. Slowly he pressed his cock closer to your pussy. Inch by inch he pushed his hard and thick cock into your cunt, until you were filled completely._

 _"Please give me a moment." His lips met your neck and he began placing small love bites to your neck and chest. Once he got your go ahead, he started moving against you._

 _He stayed true to his word as he whispered sweet words int your ears as he moved his cock in and out of your cunt. He was slow and meaningful. He took his time to show his love._

 _"We will and can fuck later, my love. This is about showing you how much I love you and your body." Even as he picked up speed, he was gentle. He spent his time kissing every inch of your skin that he could._

 _He spent time loving you and holding you as you made love. And as your second orgasm started to build, he never stopped whispering his love for you in your ears._

 _"Come for me, sweetheart. Give me your all." Your hands gripped his shoulders and you bit down as your second and more powerful orgasm hit you. You jerked against him and threw your head back, moaning his name and his praise._

 _"I love you."_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I really enjoy your reviews and love knowing you guys like this story!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Guest

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

need47

PierceOlivera

CrazyStark

Thanks to the favouriters:

need47

HeathensDaughter


	17. Chapter 17

When you woke up for the second time, you stretched out and found an empty side of the bed. You groaned and pushed yourself into a sitting position, and looked around the lavish room.

Despite it still being fall, and not quite the time for snow, the air felt and looked cold. Even in the bedroom you were in, you felt the chill.

"I hope it warms up." You threw the covers off of yourself and glanced down at your thighs. Thorin clearly left love bites on the inside of your thighs.

"Damn..." You bit your lip as you felt the familiar wave of pleasure run through you. You arched your back and gripped the sheets as wave after wave of pleasure hit you.

"Thorin..." You remembered a few times this happened before, and all of them were because of Thorin. Clearly he was a horny man, and bringing himself to pleasure, meant pleasure for you.

"Oh fuck!" You spread your legs and placed your hand against your pussy lips. As the pleasure built, you added to it.

Slowly you began to move your fingers in a slow circle against your pussy lips, before dipping two in. You moaned loudly as the feeling of your fingers in your pussy brought your pleasure to a new high.

"Thorin!" You threw your head back against the pillow and jerked your hips against your fingers. It was only s few seconds later when you moaned his name again, and gushed over your fingers.

As you came down from the pleasurable high, you heard the door open, followed by a deep throaty chuckle.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." You turned your head and glanced at Thorin and licked your lips. How could one man be so damn attractive?

"Enjoying the view?" You were loving this view. Thorin stood by the door, towel wrapped tightly around his hips, water dripping from his hair, down his chest, and then dipping lower.

"I love _my_ view." Your eyes never left his as he walked closer, his eyes darkening with every step.

"Sexy little soulmate with her legs spread and her fingers stuffed into her tight cunt." Your heart hammered in your chest as you stayed frozen. You couldn't move from his heated, lusty gaze.

"I think I need to have a taste." You swallowed your saliva and nodded quickly.

"We're doing this my way, and you will listen to me. I want full control." Oh god. You didn't think this could get any better, but as Thorin pulled a pair of handcuffs from the drawer beside the bed, you were proven wrong.

"Thorin..." You were cut off by his lips on yours. You moaned and arched your back into his wet and hard chest, needing and wanting more.

"Hands up. I want them up." You pulled your hands away from your cunt and stretched them up towards the headboard.

"Good girl." You heard a few clicks, and then tilted your head up. Your hands were secured in the handcuffs to the headboard.

"Tell me if it's too much, alright? I will never hurt you." His eyes locked on yours. You nodded and licked your lips, promising him you'd let him know.

"Good." You watched carefully as he placed his mouth on your neck, placing light and airy kisses. He kissed up and down your neck before dipping to your collar bone, nipping lightly.

As you whimpered and shifted under him, his smirk grew. You could feel his smirk against your skin, adding to the electric buzz coursing through you.

"You are such a sensual woman, so responsive to every touch and every kiss." You bit your bottom lip, heart hammering and eyes wide. Thorin continued placing kisses down your skin, dipping in the valley between your breasts.

"I love everything about you." You knew he wasn't going to be as gentle this time. You could tell by the predatory and passionate gaze in his eyes. He was going to fuck you good.

"These breasts..." You arched your back into his mouth and his tongue swirled around your hard nipple. He started sucking your nipple hard and fast, even nipping as he sucked.

"I want to hear every filthy sound coming out of your mouth. I want to hear you scream my name as I fuck you. Because you are mine." You didn't think you could handle Thorin's intensity, but with each suck and nip and lick, your limit grew.

"Do you hear me?" He pulled his mouth off your nipple and stared down at you. You took deep breaths to calm yourself down, and once you felt okay, you nodded.

"I promise to not keep a sound in." The same smirk, his famous smirk, creeped across his face and he leaned down once more, his lips grazing yours.

"You're my good little girl, aren't you?" You nodded and tugged on the handcuffs, wanting more than ever to touch him.

"I'm your good little girl." He pulled back and gazed down at you, his eyes wandering from your face down to your breasts, and then to your thighs.

"Of course you are." You were anxious to see what Thorin would do next; what he would touch next.

You recieved your answer as he placed his lips back against your skin. His lips trailed down your stomach and dipped spring your belly button. He continued to place small, delicate kisses to your skin until he reached your thighs.

"Spread." You listened to his demand and spread your legs. You watched as his head dipped between your thighs and gasped when his tongue flicked against your hard clit.

"You taste so sweet." You pulled against the handcuffs once more and instinctually closed your legs.

"Don't be like that, Y/N." Thorin cooed as he spread your legs once more. His head dipped between your thighs once more. He pressed his lips against your clit and sucked it into his mouth.

You whimpered loudly as the feeling of his tongue on your clit and his beard on your thighs made you feel euphoric. Every lick and sickle at your clit sent your body into a buzz and your head spinning.

"You're close to cumming for me already? Naughty girl." You did feel like you were going to cum. You felt like you would cum all over him.

"Cum for me then. Cum for me darling." You yanked at your handcuffs as pleasure hit you over and over. You moaned Thorin's name and jerked your hips against his mouth as your orgasm hit you.

"Thorin...Thorin..." You felt the bed shift and then he was leaning above you once more.

"I love the sounds you make." A soft kiss pressed to your lips, and then his lips were gone.

You looked down, watching him. He ripped the towel away from his waist and pressed his hard cock agaisnt your soaked, dripping cunt.

"I'm going to fuck you, Y/N. I'm going to fuck you until you can only speak my name." You locked eyes with him, focusing on him.

Thorin pushed his hard cock into your tight cunt and grunted. He slammed his hips forward filling you.

"You're so fucking tight. Such a tight cunt." He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours in a hot, needy kiss.

You moaned against his lips as he moved against you, his hard cock stretching your tight lips and cunt.

"You're so good. You're so good." He pulled out and slammed back in, your body quaking from the pleasure.

"Thorin!" You moaned his name and arched you back. You spread your legs further, giving him more room. You saw him smirk and his hands grabbed onto your legs and lifted them.

"You're such a good little slut." He jerked his lips towards you, pushing his cock as far down as your pussy could take it.

"Moan my name. Let everyone know who's fucking you. I want everyone to hear it." As his cock moved in and out of your tight pussy, Thorin leaned down and whispered dirty things into your ear.

You felt your body building back up the pleasure as he continued to fuck you. Every movement, every thrust of his hips brought your closer and closer to your orgasm.

"I think you need to be fucked in a different way." You whined when Thorin pulled his cock out and inched away from you.

He appeared back in your vision as he unhooked your hands from the headboard and took the handcuffs off. He placed his hands on your hips and with a quick jerk, flipped you into your stomach.

"Head down, ass up." You pushed your ass up, as he told, and placed your head down on the pillow.

"You are beautiful, Y/N." his hands gripped your hips and you anxiously waited for his cock to fill you again.

"You like my cock?" Of course you liked his cock. You loved his cock.

"Beg me." A shudder ran through you. Who knew Thorin could be such a kinky man?

"Thorin please...please fuck me. Please. I need your cock. Please!" You got your wish as you felt the head of his Fock brushing against your dripping pussy lips.

"Of course I'll fuck you." You pushed your head further into the pillow and moaned Thorin's praises as his cock was pushed into your tight hole.

"I like this view almost as much." His hands gripped your hips as he started to pound his cock into your pussy. Your body jerked against his with each thrust of his hips.

"You're going to cum for me? Hmm? You're going to cum for me, dirty girl?" You jerked your hips back.

"Thorin! Thorin! Fuck yes! Oh god!" Your arched your back and screamed his name as your came on his cock.

* * *

Another smutty chapter! Yay! Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

TwilightMelodic

devils-lover76

Thanks to the favouriters:

TwilightMelodic

devils-lover76


	18. Chapter 18

After you showered, after the second round of amazing sex, you got dressed slowly. You were still anxious and nervous about being in the house, mostly about being around Dís and the redhead.

Even though you were Thorin's soulmate, and you had his mark inked on your skin, you were still feeling insecure. If that beautiful, model redhead was his ex, how could you stack up?

" _You are beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I love everything about you."_ Thorins mantra, the one he made as you two were making love, was replaying in your mind.

" _You are beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I love everything about you."_ You finished getting dressed and brushed your hair a few times, working out every knot.

"Y/N? Are you done getting dressed?" You placed your brush down on the night table and walked towards the door. You took a few deep breathes and opened the door.

Bilbo stood on the other side, a smile on his face and a cup in his hand. You smiled and took it from him as he handed it out to you, and sipped on the hot liquid.

"We're going to go outside if you'd like to join us." You nodded and closed the bedroom door before following bilbo down the stairs and outside.

"So...you have fun last night?" You sputtered and spit out of the coffe you had in your mouth as your eyes widened and your face turned red.

"I-I'm sorry..?" Did people hear you? Oh god if people heard you and Thorin having sex, you would die of embarrassment.

"Did you have fun last night? I always thought he'd be good in bed but I didn't think he'd be **that** good." Oh god. You covered your face with your hands and groaned.

How many people had heard you and Thorin having sex? Could this be any more embarrassing? What if his sister heard? Or Fili and Kili. Or the whole house? You couldn't show your face. Oh god...

"Did you hear us? Obviously you did. Oh god! I'm so embarrassed! What if other people heard?" You felt a comforting hand on your shoulder and when you lowered your hands, you saw bilbo smiling at you.

"I heard. But that's just because my room is next to yours. You weren't that loud, but enthusiastic. Could hear the bed more than anything. Once last night and twice this morning. Good for you!" You groaned into your hands again, the embarrassment hitting you over and over.

"I really didn't think we were that loud." You sighed and ran your hands through your hair.

"Hey I'm not here to judge. If you're having great sex than congratulations." Bilbo smirked and raised his own cup of coffee towards you, before he sipped on it slowly.

"And you? I see some hickeys on your skin. Are you not having great sex?" It was Bilbo's turn to flush and look away shyly.

"I have..." You smirked, raised an eyebrow and raised the coffee to your lips. You took another sip and let the strong caffeine linger in your mouth before you swallowed.

"So...you're a bottomer or..." Your smirk fell and your smile grew as Bilbo gaped at you, his jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you just asked that!" Your laughter and giggles died down as the screen door creaked. Both your eyes shifted to the tall, leggy redhead who stepped onto the porch.

You didn't want to be jealous, or envy, but when she stepped onto the porch you felt s strong twinge of envy. Even in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, she looked beautiful and sexy.

"Good morning you two." You felt a scowl quickly forming on your face as she raised her arms above her head causing her shirt to rise. You knew that she was conveniently stretching where people could see her.

"Good morning." Bilbo shifted awkwardly beside you as he averted his eyes. The redhead smirked and bent down, lifting her ass as she grabbed her ankles.

"I'm going for a walk." You set your coffee mug down and stormed down the wooden deck steps. You could hear Bilbo calling your name, and you knew you should've stopped, but you just needed space.

You continued to walk away from the house and towards the trails that you could see that stretched into the forested area. You shoved your hands on your jean pockets and chewed on your bottom lip.

You loved Thorin's and you knew he loved you. But you didn't think his family did, other than Fili and Kili. You felt so out of place amongst his sister and his friends.

Again, other than Fili and Kili, and Bofur, you felt like you didn't belong here. You couldn't help but think that coming here was a mistake. You didn't regret being with Thorin and taking a break with Thorin, but coming here you did regret.

"Y/N!" You stopped halfway down the path. You heard Thorin calling out for you, and after you. You stopped and waited until his hands met your shoulders.

"What's wrong? Why did you leave?" He stood in front of you, his hands never leaving your shoulders.

"I just wanted to go for a walk, Thorin. I'm fine." The image of the redhead and Thorin invaded your mind.

The image of them together, being intimate was like poison to you. It made you feel sick and weak. You didn't want to picture them, but this morning as the redhead stretched, you couldn't stop them. You couldn't stop the images from entering your mind and you couldn't stop the bitter and jealous seed from growing.

"Are you okay..?" You pushed his hands away from your shoulders and stepped around him.

You really needed to be alone and didn't want company. You couldn't even look at Thorin right now.

"Please just give me space." His hand grabbed your arm and you spun back to face him. You loved him but you needed space.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" You ripped your arm away from his and focused on not crying in front of him.

"Leave me alone! I don't need you to follow me or be around me constantly! I just need some fucking space!" You turned on your heel and walked away from him, you hands clenched tightly by your side.

* * *

Thorin just happened to look out the window of the large dining area as the red headed harlot his sister invited sent his soulmate a dirty look and a smirk. He pushed himself back from the table and stood, his eyes narrowing as the harlot caused his soulmate to storm down the steps and towards the walking trails.

"Thorin! Where are you going?" He ignored his sisters pleas for him to stay and walked out of the dining area and to the porch.

He stepped out and slammed the door behind him, his eyes hardening as the same redhead smirked, proudly.

"What did you say to her!" He gripped her arms and spun her to face him. He saw no guilt or no regret for doing what the hell she did. Thorin only saw lust and desire and the will to possess.

"Thorin! Good morning to you!" Thorin turned his head and looked at Bilbo, who was slightly cowered in the corner.

"What did she say to her?!" He was through with the harlot. He wanted to stay out of their lives. He was through his younger sister butting into his life and trying to control it.

"Thorin...she didn't..." He turned away from bilbo, towards the harlot.

"I told you to leave her be! I told you that if you hurt her, you'd regret it!" Thorin wasn't pleased with his sister and this woman. He was beyond pissed that his soulmate had to go through this shit.

"Thorin!" He turned on his sister and dropped his hands from the redheads.

"I brought her here to meet you, Dís! I brought her here because she is my soulmate and I wanted her to be welcomed! You have done nothing but push her away! If you don't want her to be a part of our family, than I won't be either." Thorin turned his back on his sister and walked down the stairs, jogging to catch up with Y/N.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

devils-lover76

oceandreamer1

Thanks to the favouriters:

devils-lover76


	19. Chapter 19

You sighed and fell back on your bed before you yanked the covers up over your head. You had just gotten back from the 'vacation' with Fili and Kili and Thorin, and you were exhausted.

The trip had went a hell of a lot worse than you imagined. If it wasn't Dís' disapproval of you, it was the stupid redheads flirting with Thorin, that really ruined the trip for you.

You would've loved it, but even if Thorin said that he would stick by you even if Dís hated you, it still made you uncomfortable. You didn't want to drive a wedge between Thorin and his sister.

"Welcome back, love bug! How was the trip?" Your dorm mates cheery voice was the last thing you wanted to hear right now.

"My soulmates sister hates me and his ex-girlfriend is a Victoria's Secret model who spent the whole weekend trying to shove his cock down her throat. So..." You groaned and dug yourself further into your bed until your toes were the only things visible.

"Should've blown him in front of her." You jerked your head up and shoved it out of your cove.

"What the hell?!" Your dorm mate shrugged and smirked.

"I mean that's one way to show yourneith him, right? Blow him in front of the bitch?" You rolled your eyes and ducked back under the covers.

"I can't do that. Couldn't do that. His whole family was practically there!" Anothe reason why you vowed never to come out of your cove.

"So..? She's flirting with your man!" Was. She was flirting with your man.

"Does she live in the area?" God you hoped not. But from what you could remember, Thorin said he was teaching closer to his home before he came here. Obviously the model lived there.

"I don't think so. I think she lives near his sister." You didn't want to come out of your cove. Not for anything, but when your dorm mate said she was going for dinner, you decided maybe to come out of your hole.

As you peeked out of cove of blankets and pillows, you hesrd a knock on the door followed by another and another.

"Just a minute!" You crawled out of your pile of blankets and pillows, stumbling to the door. You placed her hand on the handle and opened, flushing instantaneously.

"Hello beautiful." Thorin was standing on the other side of the door, in a damn suit, holding a single rose in his hand.

"Thorin? What the hell are you doing here? What are you wearing? Why are you wearing that?" As you looked Thorin up and down, you started getting hot and horny.

"I want to take you out. Somewhere nice." You glanced down at your worn pyjama pants and fuzzy slippers.

"I'm not really dressed to go somewhere nice." You stepped aside and let him in your small dorm room.

"I can wait." He handed the rose out to you and you took it in your hand. You spun it once in your hands and brought it up to your nose.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Thorin. I really love it." You placed the rose on your nightstand and when you looked up again, he as staring at you with a heavy, heated gaze.

"Please, let me take you out." You tugged your bottom lip into your mouth and bit down.

"You look too damn good." You reached out and placed your hands on his chest, the suit smooth under your fingers.

"So do you." You wanted to scoff but instead you flushed and looked away from his intense blues.

"Is that the only reason why you wore a suit? To take me out?" You didn't know what he was going to say or what you expected him to say, but when his lip stretched back into a smile, you smiled in return.

"We've been intimate, completely intimate 4 times. We've been on 3 dates. This relationship is not just about sex. I want to date you and love you and treat you to nights out. I want to take you to dinner and spend all night out doing whatever you would like to do." You not your lip again, this time to stop a high pitched squeal from leaving your mouth.

"First, a fancy dinner date. So please, get dressed. I have reservations for 7. That's 3 hours. Will that be enough time?" You looked at the clock and then back at Thorin.

"It'll have to be. I'll see you at 7." You didn't even question why he would want to stay in a suit for 3 hours. You just gave him a quick kiss and then turned towards your small closet.

"I'll see you at 6:30."

* * *

You ended up borrowing a dress from your dorm mate, and while it was a beautiful dress, it was tight and short. Classy, but tight and short.

The dress was royal blue with lace overlaying a royal blue shift. It fell to your mid thigh and it was tighter than you expected, but you loved it.

"Looks good." You thanked your dorm mate and checked yourself over in the mirror once more. Once satisfied with what you could do in 3 hours, you grabbed the small clutch, that your roommate almost borrowed you, and left the room.

You stumbled down the hall, still not completely used to high heels, and made your way to the exit of the building. As you stepped out into the cooling air, your eyes met Thorin's.

"You look beautiful." You blushed and stepped down the stairs one at a time, careful not to trip.

"Thank you Thorin. You look handsome." And he truly did. He wore the same 3 piece suit as before but somehow now, it looked much sexier.

"Where are we going?" You thanked him as he opened the door for you and when you sat, he closed it behind you.

"To dinner." You frowned and buckled up, but didn't press him on the matter.

"So it's a surprise." You lay your hands in your lap, feeling just an anxious and nervous as the first time you went on a date with him. Not that you should've been, you've slept with him a few times.

"You'll see." You smiled despite his secrecy and shifted in your seat, getting as comfortable as possible.

Halfway through the drive, you felt his hand on your knee, slowly moving up your thigh. You sat up straight and opened your legs a few inches, giving him more access.

"You have such soft skin." Judging from the thick and heavy tone to his voice, you weren't even sure if you'd make it to the dinner.

"Thank you Thorin." He cast a heavy look look your way and then turned his eyes back to the road.

You kept your eyes trained on the window watching the scenery change after a while. You were getting further and further away from the city and further into the country.

"Thorin...where are we going?" You trained your eyes on the handsome dark haired man beside you, puzzled by what he was doing.

"Going to dinner." You didn't know what the hell was going on, but you really hoped this wouldn't turn out to be something out of Friday The 13th.

"I thought you had a reservation." You could see him smirk, but he didn't speak until he slowed the vehicle down and then stopped.

"I know I'll have a hard time topping this in the future." You grabbed his outstretched hand when he opened the door for you and stepped onto the lightly wet grass.

"Topping what?" Your hand were intertwined and he pulled you along behind him. You were walking away from the car and towards a wooded area.

"It's just up ahead." You clenched his hand in yours, still mystified and confused.

"Close your eyes." You sighed and closed your eyes, finding your anxiousness growing.

"Walk forward slowly. I'll let you know if you're going to trip on anything." You took short, gentle steps testing the ground for anything you may trip on. Even if Thorin was going to tell you if you'd trip, you wanted to be cautious.

"Okay darling, open your eyes." You slowly opened your eyes and smiled widely.

Thorin was right. You were going to dinner. But what he didn't tell you was that your dinner was very private.

"I love it!" Your smile softened as you looked at all his hard work.

There was a small square table set up with a white table cloth covering it. There was a few small candles on the table and set up around the table. If that wasn't romantic enough, the moon was in full view, bright and beautiful.

"Tonight is just about you and me. Just us. We can talk and eat and enjoy each other's company." As his hands came to rest on your shoulders, you leaned back and rest against his chest.

"This is perfect. Thank you Thorin."

* * *

Cute date night part 1! Thanks for reading this story!

Thanks to the reviewers:

OpaqueSunests

LiMo96

Thanks to the followers:

aewprincess

Lyra Snape Malfoy Black

OpaqueSunests

jsalvator94

Thanks to the favouriters:

Lyra Snape Malfoy Black

OpaqueSunests

jsalvator94


	20. Chapter 20

Thorin sat opposite you, a wine glass in his hand and the other grasping yours. He had a soft, warm smile on his face as he listened to you speak animatedly about your classes that you enjoyed, including his.

His thumb was rubbing the skin of the back of your hand, as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. He swirled the wine in his mouth before swallowing, his eyes running down your body.

"You look beautiful, Y/N." He enjoyed the way you would blush and look down at your plate, as if it was the first time you had met him.

"Thank you Thorin. You look downright sexy." He grinned and set the wine glass down. He leaned back against his chair, one arm draped along the back, and the other arm that was touching you, was now on the table in front of him.

"I'm glad I please you." He watched as you shifted in your seat and then leaned forward, his eyes catching the lace of your sexy, seductive bra.

It was flush and tight against the deep v-neck of your royal blue and lace dress, and it stirred a deep reaction in Thorin. He felt himself hardening each moment he caught sight of your soft and delectable breasts trapped in that sexy bra.

"Did you wear something special for me?" Thorin watched as your eyes dropped his own. They traveled down his own body, stopping just above his hardened cock.

"I did. And if you're good, I'll let you unwrap me like s present." Thorin sat up straight and gave you a smirk.

"Well I'll be on my best behaviour." He stood and made his way around the table, his eyes locked on yours. He held your gaze as he came towards you.

"I'll be on my very best behaviour." Thorin reached for your hand, and as he grasped it, he pulled you up and flush against his chest.

"Thorin..." He cut you off with a single kiss to your lips, as his arms wrapped around your waist.

"Dance with me." He grabbed one of your hands and kept the other on your waist. Even though there was no music, Thorin soun you around, his arm tightening ever so slightly.

"Now? There's no music." Still, he danced with you, slowly. The moon was bright in the sky and the candles spread around gave a soft, warm light.

"We don't need music." Thorin stepped carefully, aware that the heels you were wearing, looked uncomfortable and unstable.

"Look at me. Focus on me." Thorin gazed into your eyes as you both swayed to the rhythm you made up. He kept your eyes locked on his and his hand slid further down.

"Thank you. For this beautiful date." Thorin dipped you low and as he brought you back up, his lips captured yours.

"You deserve it. And it's not over. Don't thank me until it's over." Thorin's lips moved against yours, slowly at first. As the tension and passion grew, so did the intensity of his kisses.

"Thorin..." He heard you gasp as his lips trailed down your neck, nipping as he went. His arms moved from your lower back to your hips. He squeezed your hips lightly and then jerked you closer.

His hands grasped your ass and he jerked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. He walked with you over to a secluded area, a white tent standing above a floor of blankets and pillows.

"I've prepared for everything. Including dessert."

* * *

You quickly found out what Thorin had meant when he said dessert. As he leaned above you, that mischievous yet wonderful, smirk on his face appeared. You knew that smirk well from your other intimate moments, and knew something good was coming.

"This is all about you, my love." You felt his lips on your mouth and then neck. His hands trailed down your waist and hips, coming to the edge of your dress.

"All about me?" You hummed in pleasure as his hands ran up your thighs and under your skirt.

You felt his hands hook around the sexy panties you decided to wear, and then felt them sliding down your legs. As they were pulled off, a blush rose to your cheeks, as Thorin brought them closer to his face for inspection.

"These? I like these. I'll make sure not wreck them." He set your lacy red panties aside and once again, smirked.

He leaned in and started placing soft kisses to your inner leg. He worked his way up your thighs, placing kisses against one leg and then the other.

"Thorin...please..." He was being gentle and taking his time, which you loved and loathed.

As he took his time, he warmed your skin with his kisses and his touch. But those kisses and touches, as arousing as they were, were almost torture. You wanted release.

"This may all be about you tonight, but I am still in charge." His hands slid further up your thighs, caressing your skin with each inch.

"Are you?" His hands left your thighs and found your dress. He reached around your back and found the zipper of your dress. The moments passed by slowly as you felt the dress loosen ever so slightly.

"I am in charge. But I will bring you great pleasure." It was only another moment before your dress fell from your shoulders, your bra now exposed.

"Is that a promise?" You felt the rest of your dress being pulled off, and then Thorin's lips against your covered nipples.

"Yes. That is my promise." You moaned lightly as his lips sucked on your nipples through your bra.

First the left, then the right. You could feel his tongue flicking against the covered nub, even if he wasn't touching your skin, you still felt the arousal.

"Please, Thorin. I want to feel your lips against my bare skin." You sat up, once again, as his hands raked up your back, seeking the clasps of your bra.

"Thorin...touch me." He leaned in, his lips sucking and nipping at your neck as he fiddled with your bra. In once quick motion, your bra was off and you were laying down once more.

"I will touch you. I will taste you and suck on your skin." His promise to you made you shiver.

"Stay here." He got off of you and left the tent, returning later with a few things in his arms.

"Is that...chocolate? And..? Whipped cream?" Suddenly the dessert idea made sense.

"You are my dessert. Lay still." You lay as still as possible, as his hand ran over your breasts, squeezing the supple flesh.

He popped the lid off of the can and shook it a few times. You waited anxiously and then felt the creamy substance on your skin, covering your nipples.

"Oh fuck. That is the oddest feeling." Still, he didn't stop until both nipples were covered and a trail was leading down your stomach.

"I'm not finished yet." He set the can down and reached for the chocolate sauce. A smirk made its way into his face as he popped the lid off and bent down, his lips brushing against yours.

"Relax..." As you waited, you felt the drizzle of the sauce hit your heated skin, making you whine and whimper.

"I'm almost finished and then I will enjoy it." True to his word, as Thorin set his ingredients down, and removed his jacket and tie, he smirked down at you.

"Are you ready, darling?" All you could do was nod. You could not find your voice, and even as he pressed his lips to your collarbone, you could not speak.

"I want you to be vocal." Your chest rose and fell rapidly as Thorin's lips and kisses trailed down your collarbone and across the top of your breasts.

"I will. I promise Thorin. But please, please touch me!" You got relief followed by intense pleasure as his tongue dipped between the valley of your breasts.

He kissed up and down the valley of your breasts before turning his attention to your right nipple. With a smirk, and dark gaze, he flicked his tongue against your nipple.

You arched your back and dug your nails into the ground below you. You could hear him groaning at the taste of your skin mixed with the whipped cream, and it all fuelled your fire.

"I'll have to do this more often. You make delicious dessert." As his mouth was placed back on your breast, you felt and heard him, suck your nipple like it was his lifeline.

"Thorin! Fuck!" Over and over, his tongue grazed along your hard nub. Licking, sucking and even nipping softly.

"You taste delicious." After your right breast was clean, he quickly made his way to the left.

Following his actions with your right nipple, his tongue swiped against your painfully hard nub. You arched your back, you moaned his name and you begged him for more.

"Your pleasure. But I'm in charge." And as he told you before, he was in charge and he would do things at his pace.

"I love the way you taste, though. So sweet." His whole mouth swallowed your nipple as his sucking intensified.

His other hand squeezed your right breast, the flesh beneath his palm igniting a fiery heat in your cunt. You were dripping and you needed him. Now.

"Are you dripping for me? Is your pussy ready for my hard cock?" Breathlessly, you nodded your head.

"Yes, Thorin. I need you. Badly." Even as you spoke your desire for him, and your desire for him to touch your pussy, he didn't.

He swirled his tongue around the skin under your breasts, licking and sucking as much of the whipped cream and chocolate he could get off.

And when he was done playing and fondling your breasts, he licked the stripe of whipped cream leading to your core. It didn't seem to matter where he licked you, he still drove you wild.

"Please Thorin! Please I'm begging you! Touch me!" You needed him to spread your legs and dive into your cunt, tongue first. You needed him to taste you and finger fuck you. You needed his cock.

"Patience, kitten." Kitten. That was new to you.

"You want me to taste you?" You vision blurred as he dive in, his tongue licking a hot stripe up your cunt, stopping at your clit.

"Yes! God, yes! More Thorin!" You felt his hands on your thighs holding you down as he dove in again.

His tongue pressed flat against your dripping and needy cunt. He let it lay there for a moment before he shoved it in, and curled it.

"Thorin...Yes..." you enjoyed every moment, every touch and lick he was giving you.

"Hold on, darling. It'll be a long night."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Nonna

JJDarling67

jsalvator94

Thanks to the followers and favouriters:

Mimzii

Niangirl101


	21. Chapter 21

As Thorin presses his tongue against your hot lclit and cunt, you felt like you were already going to go crazy. His tongue inside your cunt, every flick and movement of the muscle made your body quake.

"You dirty girl. Moaning and screaming my name and I've only just used my tongue." Your heart was racing as Thorin flicked his tongue against your clit, again and again until you werewrithing underneath him.

"I want you to cum in my mouth before i fuck you." You felt his fingers on your pussy lip, spreading them.

"Please Thorin...So close..." The minutes passed slowly until you felt his tongue swipe up your pussy lips and clit, before he dove in. His tongue pushed back into your pussy, curling once more.

"Thorin! Oh god! I'm going to cum!" He kept his tongue in your pussy, moving it back and forth until your pussy tightened and you came on his tongue.

"That's a good girl. Good. You taste sweet. So sweet." As you started coming down from your pleasureable high, you felt Thorin shift against you, until he was leaning over you with a smirk on his face.

"Are you ready for more?" You watched as he got off of you and started unbuttoning his dress shirt, button by button.

Your eyes were glued to his broad and strong chest as he unbuttoned the last button. Your eyes were glued to his toned and tanned chest, unable to look away.

You had seen him naked before, and you had known what he looked like, but when he was standing before you, it was like you were seeing him for the first time.

"You have a tattoo?" He kneeled above you and your hands touched his chest, drawing the outline of the tattoo inked onto his upper pec.

"I got it when I was 20." Your hands moved down his bare chest, trailing the line of hair leading down to his cock.

"I need more of you." You waited anxiously as he undid his belt and pulled the rest of his clothes off.

He placed his hands on your thighs and spread them, his fingers digging into the skin lightly. He bent down and placed his lips against yours in a passionate and needy kiss.

"I'm going to fill you with my cock." You waited for a moment and then got sweet relief as he pushed his thick, hard cock into your right and dripping pussy.

"You're my beautiful soulmate." You pulled his down and wrapped your arms around your neck before raising your hips to meet his thrust.

"Need more." You felt him pull away and you were flipped onto your stomach. His hands gripped your hips as he shoved his cock back into you, angling his thrusts to hit your spot.

"Scream my name. Tell me how you love What I'm doing." Your hands gripped his shoulders and you dug your nails in.

"Fuck me! Harder! Faster!" You threw your head back against the floor of blankets and pillows. Your hands gripped the blanket under you as he thrust his cock in and out of your cunt.

"Cum for me. Cum for me." You screamed his name as you hit your second orgasm for the night, shortly before you felt his warmth fill you.

"You feel so good. You are amazing." He pulled out and rolled over to lay next you, one hand on your cheek and the other on your waist.

"Thank you Thorin. Thank you for this whole night. It was amazing."

* * *

Your date night felt like a honeymoon and when you had to go back to the real world full of university, exams and term papers, you were miserable.

You didn't want to leave the happy little dream you were in for the real world, but you knew you had to eventually. That perfect night with Thorin under the stars, it had to end.

"Good morning, Miss Y/N. Have a good weekend?" As Thorin crosses your path, he stopped in front of you giving a normal greeting. But the smirk on his face and the lust in his eyes, you knew his greeting was anything but.

"Oh yes, professor Durin. My weekend was amazing. Very _sweet."_ You threw him your own flirty smirk and wink before turning on your heel and walking towards the building that held your first class.

You could feel his eyes on your frame, and you put an extra swish in your hips just to give him a show. You knew you would pay for it later, as he'd get you back in some kind of kinky punishment.

"Y/N!" You heard your name being called and you stopped walking. You looked over your shoulder for the person calling you, spotting the funny and ever charming Bofur, running your way.

"I'm glad I caught you. I need your help with something if you wouldn't mind. It involves Bilbo and an important question." You raised an eye brown and crossed your arms over your chest.

"Are you planning on proposing? To Bilbo? Already?" You wanted to seem and sound cross, as they hadn't been together long, but you couldn't.

The way that he talked about Bilbo, and the way he looked at him, was like something out of a fairytale. You knew it had to be real, it had to be just based on how he spoke about your best friend.

"I'd like to. But he's such a picky man and I'm having trouble coming up with ways to ask him." A grin broke out on your face as you screamed and gave him a tight hug.

"This is amazing! I'm so happy for you too! I can't wait to see Bilbo's face when it does happen. Or at least when he tells me about it! This is great!" You let go of the professor in front of you, as you felt like you were being stared at.

"Can ya help me?" Of course you could help him.

"My last class of the day is professor Durin's. We can go to the coffee shop on campus after and I'll help you come up with ideas." You glanced at the time on your phone and hissed.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. But I'll see you after class. And congrats!" You gave him a wave and then turned, running into the building and down the hall to your class.

* * *

You made it halfway through your second class when a strong wave of nausea hit you like a tone of bricks. You clamped your hand over your mouth and prayed you wouldn't be sick on the person in front of you.

'Don't get sick. Don't get sick.' Your eyes watered as your felt bile burning your throat as it rose higher and higher.

"I need to be excused professor. I'm going to be sick." The professor barely nodded her head before you were running down the stairs and out of the room.

'Don't get sick.' When you spotted the bathroom, you practically dove for the first stall, just making it as the vomit came.

"Oh god..." You felt another wave of nausea hit you as another wave of vomit crawled up your throat.

"Did I eat something bad?" You finished vomiting for the moment and sat back against the stall. You felt hot and sticky and muggy.

"Oh god..." You tossed your head back over the bowl, throwing up nothing but water.

"It burns..." You sat back and ran your hands through your hair, trying to calm yourself down.

"I need help.." You reached for your phone in your bag and stated typing s message, sending it quickly.

"I feel sick.." When you heard the door opening and you stood on shaky legs and opened the stall, coming face to face with Bilbo, and Fili.

"I brought help. I caught him in the hall and he offered to help." You groaned and wrapped your arms around your stomach as you stepped out of the stall.

"I'll take her, Bilbo." You leaned against Fili and licked your dry lips.

"Feel better, Y/N." When Fili led you out of the bathroom and down the hall to the exit, you saw Thorin standing outside of his class, phone pressed to his ear.

"He's talking to my mother. Apparently she's less than pleased by how things went down during the break." You didn't want to apologize and you weren't going to apologize.

"Fili, Y/N, what's wrong?" You watched as Thorin snapped into the phone and hung it up promptly.

"I'm sick. I got sick during class. I'm not going to the rest of my classes." Thorin crossed the small space and placed his hands on your cheeks, rubbing circles into your cheeks.

"Do I need to take you home? I can take you home. Or we can go back to my apartment." You felt another wave of nausea. You grit your teeth, hoping you wouldn't get sick, but as it crawled up your throat, you turned your head and vomited on the floor between you and Thorin.

"I'm taking her to my apartment. I'm cancelling my classes." You felt your body sway as your head started to spin. You reached out for Thorin and grabbed his shoulder for balance, just as your knees started to give out.

"You'll be okay. Shh...I've got you." He gracefully picked you up and held you to his chest, his eyes running over you.

"If you talk to your mother, tell her to get on a plane an fly here if she wants to make up."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

BCgurlie

Guest


	22. Chapter 22

You fell in and out of sleep, not realizing you were even at Thorin's apartment until you were placed on a soft bed, surrounded by his comforting scent. Until then, you felt a gentle rocking, almost as if you were on a ship, but felt and heard no waves.

"You have no fever. Although you are a little clammy. That would probably be from getting sick. I'll make you some soup." You groaned low and raspily as another wave of nausea hit you. You didn't understand why all of a sudden you were feeling this sick. It was like you woke up one day with a killer flu, with no symptoms other than vomiting and nausea.

"Thorin..." You reached for his hand and squeezed it, as the bed shifted, making you nauseous again

"Rest. I'll be right back. Don't move from this bed." The feel of his lips on your forehead was both comforting and annoying.

You wanted his affections and touches, but you felt like now was not the ideal time for him to be touchy.

"Thorin...supposed to meet Bofur...coffee." You groaned and threw your head over the side of the bed and emptied your stomach into the bucket he had given you.

"Well you're not now, obviously. I will call him and when you are feeling better, you will meet with him." You waved your hand in his direction, letting him know you could hear him.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with you." You too. You wanted to know what the hell was wrong with you and why you were sick, but it seemed like you wouldn't get your answer right now.

"I'll make you soup." As the nausea left momentarily, you rolled back over and stretched out on his bed. You didn't want to get sick on his bed, because it was so damn comfy and warm, but if you couldn't roll over in time, you'd get sick on yourself and him.

"Thank you." Another kiss was placed to your forehead before you nodded off, sleep welcoming you once more.

When you awoke for the second time, Thorin was sitting next to you with a tray full of food. He handeded you a steaming cup of tea, once you sat up, and almost forced it down your throat.

"What the fuck is this?!" You coughed and sputtered at the bitter, vinegary taste.

"It's helps with nausea. Oín suggested it." You lifted the cup to your lips and dipped on it slowly, the smell alone almost making you sick, despite Thorin saying it should help.

"Well it's disgusting." Still, you decided to be a good little patient and take whatever he gave you, even if If was the nastiest shit you'd tried.

"I have soup too that I want you to eat." He took the cup from you and handed you a bowl of soup.

"It's chicken noodle soup. Feel good food." You smiled and brought the bowl to your lips, sipping on the familiar and warming broth.

"I hope you feel better." As you felt the bed shift, you saw Thorin sitting beside you, one arm wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you into his heat.

"Thank you, Thorin. For taking care of me. I really appreciate it." The silence between you as you ate your soup, was welcomed. You didn't feel like talking now.

"This is really good." You we're halfway done your soup when your eyes widened. You handed him the bowl and jumped off the bed, scrambling towards the bathroom.

You barely made it to the porcelain throne before you lifted the lid and upchucked everything your stomach had just touched.

"Y/N...I'm sorry. I thought that would really help." You felt his warm hand on your back rubbing circles into your tank top, as his other hand held your hair up.

"Don't feel too bad Thorin. I didn't know either." Your small reprieve from vomiting didn't last long, as once again, you threw up everything.

"Just come back to bed and we'll just sleep." His hands grabbed you and cradled you to his chest, as he carried you back to his room.

"I love you, Thorin."

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" You stared into the mirror in front of you and cursed once more before dropping your eyes to the counter, the cursed stick across it.

"Fuck!" You grabbed the stick and threw it across the bathroom, watching as it bounced off the wall and landed on the cheap linoleum floor.

"Fuck me!" You grabbed whatever you could and threw it around the bathroom, knowing your dorm mate would be pissed you destroyed the bathroom.

But at the moment, you were pissed. You were pissed and annoyed and mystified. You clenched your jaw and clenched your fists by your sides.

"Y/N? Is everything okay? I heard yelling?" You felt your whole world starting to crumble underneath you as that stupid white stick lay against the floor, mocking you.

"Y/N..?" Your dorm mate stood on the other side of the door calling for you.

"Give me a fucking minute!" You had no idea what you were going to do or what you could do.

You and Thorin had sex, quite a few times, and each time it never occurred to either of you to use a condom. And you didn't used a condom because you only have sex when you were sure you weren't ovulating.

"What's going on?" You dove for the white stick as the door opened, and you shoved it in your pocket.

"Hey are you okay?" You nodded at your dorm mate and pushed past her. You grabbed your bag and left your dorm, jogging down the stairs, and then outside.

"Oh god!" You ran your hands through your hair. You were supposed to meet Bofur to help him come up with ideas to propose to Bilbo.

"I can't do this..." You stopped outside of the cafe and took a few deep breaths to calm yourself. You couldn't and wouldn't break down in front of Bofur. Or at least you hoped you wouldn't.

"Lassie!" He greeted you with a wide grin as you walked inside. When you took your seat, he slid a cup towards you and then sat back against his chair.

"Thank you Bofur." You placed your hands on the cup and lifted it to your lips, sipping on the sweet liquid inside.

"So...I need help with proposing." You nodded and listened to him talk, although you were distracted.

You couldn't be pregnant, you could but you couldn't be. How could this happen to you? You hadn't finished your degree and the father...Thorin...he was a respected and well liked Professor. He couldn't throw his career away because of your mistake.

And what would people say? Your professor knocked you up. How could you do it?

"Y/N? Are you okay?" You hadn't realized you'd been crying until you wiped your wet cheeks.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." You lowered a hand and placed it on your stomach, your fingers clenching your shirt.

"Are you sure..?" You couldn't fight the sob working its way up your throat. You couldn't help it or stop it as your other hand covered your mouth.

"What's wrong?" Bofur moved from the seat across from you to beside you. He placed his hand on your shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"What's wrong?" The hand against your stomach tightened.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm so stupid!" You sniffled and covered your mouth with your hand again, as your body started shaking.

"What happened? Talk to me. What happened, lassie?" You turned towards Bofur, eyes blurry and red. You bent down and reached into your bag for the stupid, white stick before you showed it to him.

"False positives are very rare. And...this is the 4th one." You set it on the table and wiped your eyes again.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Stormglass

Guest01

Memo

Guest

Thanks to the favouriter:

kate4733


	23. Chapter 23

The morning sickness did not get better. But after returning from the hospital, where they confirmed that you were in fact pregnant, you had been prescribed anti-nausea medication, as well as been told to take prenatal vitamins.

From there, they sent you home, congratulating you and your soulmate on the happy news. Apparently they saw your mark and figured the two of you were married and wanting children.

You didn't have the heart to tell the overexcited nurse that this baby was not only conceived out of wedlock, but you weren't even sure if Thorin wanted it.

Of course you had to tell him first. And the thought of telling Thorin that you screwed up, and were pregnant unexpectedly, was not a conversation you were looking forward to having.

"Have a good day, miss!" You rolled your eyes as you did up the last button of your jacket and left the hospital.

The next step, ideally, was to tell Thorin and come up with a plan. But you were scared, terrified actually. You didn't know how to tell him, and then what if you couldn't decided together what to do?

You were no way near being ready to have children. There was still too much, in your mind, that you had to do. You hadn't finished your degree, and you didn't have a good job, in fact you were living off of the money your parents left for you.

"Shit..." You licked your lips and sighed once more.

The whole cab ride back to your dorm from the hospital was horrible. You kept thinking of what he would say and how he would react. You kept picturing him calling you a whore and blaming you. You pictured him throwing you out and ending the relationship.

"Thorin isn't like that." And he wasn't like that, which you knew. But you thought it'd be easier to think about the worst reaction, rather than the best.

"Y/N! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The moment you stepped up to your dorm, you heard Bilbo's voice carrying down the hall.

"Y/N! Is Bofur right? Was he telling the truth?" You shiver your key into the lock of your dorm and turned it. You didn't acknowledge his question, or his presence. You didn't, couldn't do this right now.

"Y/N..." You jerked away from his grasp and sent a steely glare his way.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" You entered your dorm and slammed the door in his face.

"Y/N! I just want to help!" You threw your bag on your bed and tore your jacket off your body.

You knew, from experience, that this was the time when you would start pushing away those closest to you. You did it after your parents death, you did it after your first horrible breakup, and now, you were doing it while pregnant.

"Leave me alone!" You screamed at Bilbo through the door, and threw the closest thing to you, at it.

"Y/N..." You waited and held your breath for him to leave, and when he finally left, you sat back against the wall and folded your arms in front of you.

"Fuck...what am I going to do..?" You rest your head on your knees and sat there, in silence. You sat there and thought. You didn't know for how long, whether it was seconds, minutes or hours,

When you heard a knock on the door, you finally pulled yourself away from the wall and walked to the door. You took a deep breath and opened it slowly. Thorin stood on the other side, his hands shoved in his jean pockets, and

"Bilbo told me what happened. Can we talk?" You grit your teeth and kept the door open only a few inches.

"What did he tell you?" You couldn't look at him. You could barely speak to him.

"He told me you two fought. Can we go somewhere and talk?" You pulled your bottom lip into your mouth and bit down, hard.

"Go away." You shut the door in his face, locked it, and then sat against it.

"I just want to talk to you! Why did you slam the door in my face?" You pulled your knees up to your chest and rocked back and forth.

"Let me in! I want to talk to you, dammit!" You clamped your eyes shut and continued to rock back and forth against the door. You tried desperately to shut out the sound of his voice pleading for you to open the door.

"Go away! Just leave me alone!" You placed your cheek back against your knee as the pounding on your door didn't stop.

"Go away...go away..." Your visions blurred as your muttered under your breath.

"Go away...go away..."

 _"Y/N, can you hear me? There's been an accident. Both of your parents, dear...they didn't make it..." Your eyes were glued to the red and blue lights flashing outside._

 _"The snow. I love the snow." Despite what the people in front of you were trying to say, you could only focus on the lights and the snow._

 _"It's snowing. In October. I love the snow." You could feel a hand on your shoulder, shaking you lightly._

 _"There's been accident. Your parents have died. Y/N..." The snow. You wanted to see the snow._

 _"I want to see the snow." You stood and made your way to your front door, towards the snow._

 _"Y/N...did you hear me?" As you stepped outside onto the front porch, your eyes moved from the porch you were standing on, to the snow covering the ground._

 _"Y/N...your parents..." You turned your head to look over your shoulder._

 _There were police officers on your front lawn and a social worker in your house. They were watching you, they were all watching you._

 _"I am so sorry for your loss." You turned your head back. You were in shock. You were in shock and you just wanted to be left alone._

 _"Go away." You wrapped your arms around your body and squeezed yourself._

 _"What did she say?" You snapped your head in their direction and glared at all of them._

 _"Go away! Get out! Get out of my house! Get the fuck out!" 16 years old. You were 16 and you were alone._

 _"Y/N..." You turned around and clenched your hands by your fists._

 _"Get the fuck out of my house! Now! Just get out! Go away! Go away!" You stormed back into your house, glaring at them until one by one, they left._

 _Once they were gone, you slammed the front door shut and looked around at your empty house. Everything in here, everything, was a memory of your parents._

 _"Fuck. You!" You started grabbing dishes from the cupboard and threw them on the tile floor._

 _"You had to leave me! You left me alone for a damn office party! It snowed!" You continued to throw dishes, knowing it would help just a little._

 _"YOU. LEFT. ME!" After you threw the last plate, you collapsed against the cupboards, exhausted._

 _"Go away..."_

* * *

Thorin looked up from his computer. You were sitting in your usual seat, head down, staring at the paper in front of you.

It had been a week since you slammed the door in his face, and he was behind pissed. He didn't know what he had done to warrant your anger.

"Class dismissed. Except you, miss L/N." He knew that you would try and scurry out of the room like a wounded animal. He knew that you would try and avoid his gaze and any contact with him, but you were his soulmate. And he was taking charge of this relationship and he would end this bullshit, now.

"Professor Durin, I cant stay. I have an appointment." He crossed his arms over his chest, watching your every move.

"Sit down. Now!" Even as you flinched, he kept his stern look on his face.

"I have to go! I have..." He heard you sigh as you sat down. He walked around his desk and leaned against it, his eyes running up and down your form.

"Why have you been ignoring me? Why have you been avoiding me?" He stared her down, hoping she would crack and run into his arms like he desperately wanted.

"I've been busy. I don't have time..." Thorin smacked his palm against his desk, his temper rising.

"You don't have time?! I am your god damn soulmate and you don't have time?! I have been worried about you for the last week and you don't have time?!" He watched you jump and look at him, eyes watering.

"I've just been...I've been..." You may not have wanted him to touch you, but he didn't give a damn.

"Talk to me." He stepped towards you and pulled you into his arms, holding you as you thrashed.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you. You are my soulmate. We are bound whether you like it or not. You are mine and I am yours." He felt you thrash and fight against him but he wouldn't let you go.

"I am not leaving until you tell me why the hell you've been avoiding me. Tell me." He pulled back a few inches watching your face turn red and your eyes watering.

"Tell me..." Thorin waited. You stepped away from him and grabbed one of his hands. You placed it on your belly and held it against you.

"I just found out 3 weeks ago. I went to the hospital and got tests done. They confirmed it." Thorin's eyes fell from your face to your belly.

"Pregnant..?" He stared at his hand on your belly, processing what you had just said.

"I avoided you because I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't know if you'd even want to see me..." Thorin cut your off by pulling you against him, his lips crushed against yours.

"You're pregnant." He pulled back and glanced down at your belly again, before pulling you in once more.

"You should've told me." One arm wrapped around your waist while the other game to rest on your stomach once more.

"I was scared Thorin. I still am. I'm terrified!" He bent down and brushed his nose against your own.

"Why are you scared? What did you think I would do? Did you think I'd cast you from my life? Did you think I'd cast our child from my life?" He knew you well enough to know that's exactly what you thought.

"Do you want this baby? Do you want to have it?" He wanted a family. He wanted children, but this was a conversation you never had.

"Of course! Of course I do! It's life! It's a baby. A child. I'm having it." He smiled and kissed your lips, then your cheeks.

"Okay."

He placed a kiss against your forehead and then bent down. He lifted your shirt and leaned, pressing one kiss, then another to your soft skin.

"We are having a baby. Our baby." He pressed one more kiss to your skin before looking up at you, a large grin on his face.

* * *

So just to clarify, the italics are flashback/her thinking back, and the rest is normal. Well she avoided him for a week and they made up. Yay! Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Stormglass

Nemo

Guest


	24. Chapter 24

After you told Thorin, you thought you'd feel relief. But you ended up feeling more anxious than before. It was like actually saying the words out loud, and to him, were solidifying what was happening. You were having a baby and you were having a baby with your professor.

"Shit..." You caught yourself staring in the mirror, even though you were only about 4 or 5 weeks pregnant, you'd still stare in the mirror, at your belly.

"I'm pregnant." You spoke the words, over and over. You wanted it to sink in, because even now you were in shock.

"I. Am. Pregnant." You turned in the mirror, no visible bump there as the baby was too small yet, but tried to picture what you'd look like with a bump.

"Y/N..." Your eyes widened as your roommate walked in, eyes glued to your bare stomach.

"What're you doing?" You pulled your shirt down and turned promptly to face your bed.

"I wanted to see if any of my scars had gone away. And surprise! They did! I'm going to be late. Bye!" You grabbed your bag and flung it over your shoulder and promptly left the room.

Your dorm mate knew you were seeing someone, though she didn't know who, only that you were soulmates. To be honest, you were quite surprised it hadn't gotten out yet that you were dating your professor. And now carrying his child...

"Y/N! Wait!" You stopped just outside of the dorms and turned your head to the right, almost falling as a set of arms wrapped around you tightly.

"Congratulations! My uncle told me the big news! I can't believe you're pre-" You clamped your hands over his mouth and shot him a dirty look.

"Get off of her, Kili!" Fili walked up behind the pair of you and pulled him off before pulling you into a much gentler hug.

"It really is good news. We're very happy for you." You awkwardly pat Fili on the shoulder and then stepped back.

"So...do you two even go to this school? Or do you just enjoy hanging around?" You squeaked as Kili pulled you back into a tight huge before letting you go once more.

"Yes we go here. Kili's taking engineering courses and I'm taking automotive technician courses. We both like working with our hands." You nodded and crossed your arms over your chest, wondering what else they had to say.

"So...our mothers in town to visit our uncle." Shit. You cursed under your breath and in your mind.

"She's like to have dinner. With us and our uncle and you. She doesn't know about...you know." You knit your eyebrows together and bit your bottom lip.

"The last time I talked to her, she was less than pleased with my presence. So please forgive me, when I say fuck that." You really didn't want to relive what had happened on that break, especially the looks from their mother.

"I understand why you wouldn't want to go, but I really think she wants to make up for that." You rolled your eyes and tightened your crossed arms.

"Really?" You avoided looking at Kili, knowing that he was giving you the puppy dog eyes, and instead, focused on Fili.

"Will you do it for Thorin? He give you the moon if he could, and if you never want to speak to our mother again, he'll comply with your wishes. But that's his sister and they are close. Or they used to be close." You didn't want to come between Thorin and his family, that was the last thing you wanted to do.

"Okay. I'll go for Thorin. I'll even put on a nice dress." As soon as you gave your answer, you were hugged by Kili.

"Kili! Let go of her!" Once he let go, you took a deep breath and then sighed.

"When is it exactly?" Your eyes narrowed as they both backed away inch by inch.

"It's tonight at 7..." You felt your eye twitching as you glanced down at the time on your phone.

"4 hours?! You give me 4 hours notice! Fili! Kili!" You yelled after them and picked up a stick that was lying by your foot, knowing full well that it wouldn't do any harm, and chucked it at them.

"See you at 7!"

* * *

By the time 6:30 came, you were a mess. It had taken you exactly 3 1/2 hours just to get dressed and get your hair done. It wasn't as if you had wished to take that long, but trying to make a second, but first good, impression on his sister meant choosing the right dress.

And the right dress you chose, was a classic little black dress with lace sleeves and overlay. It took you a while to choose a dress, and even then, you had to call bilbo for advice.

"This will have to be good." You touched up your makeup and then grabbed your clutch from your bed. You shoved your phone inside and took one final look in the mirror and then slowly left the room.

As you made your way down your dorm hall to the exit, you felt nerves hitting you, hard. Your heart was pounding and you swore you were sweating.

As you took the last final step, you felt bike rise in your throat. You grit your teeth and stopped just shy of the door. You placed your hand over your mouth and clamped your eyes closed, hoping you wouldn't get sick.

"I can do this.." Once you felt better, you left the safety of your building, and walked down to the sidewalk where Thorin and his car was waiting.

"You look beautiful, Y/N." You smiled and blushed as he placed a kiss to the corner of your mouth.

"Thank you Thorin." You pulled away and smiled up at him, enjoying the physical contact between you.

"Are you feeling okay?" His hand fell from your shoulder to your belly, and his fingers stretched across the material of your dress.

You felt the heat from his hand spread through the material of your dress, up and down your spine and into your toes. The way he was looking at you and the way he rest his hand upon you, was easily the sweetest thing you'd ever experienced from a man.

"I've been fine. Morning sickness but I have a prescription for nausea." He smiled and leaned in once more, this time hisnlios meeting your forehead.

"Let's go, darling." You grabbed his outstretched arm and followed him down the sidewalk to his car, and when he opened the door for you, you thanked him and sat on the passenger seat.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I just want you to be comfortable." You buckled yourself up, waiting for Thorin.

"I want to. I don't want to come between your sister and you. And I don't want to be the reason you aren't speaking. Besides, forgive and forget, yeah?" Your hands fell to your lap and your eyes drifted to the window.

"Thank you." You nodded at Thorin before turning your eyes back to the window.

Thorin pulled away from the university and made his way off campus and into the downtown area. You had no idea where you were going, or what was going to happen tonight, but you could only hope for the best.

* * *

Thorin pulled up to the curb of the restaurant and got out of the car, before handing the keys to the valet, before he opened the door and helped you out. Hisnhand held onto yours, tightly but not uncomfortable, as he made his way inside.

"Reservation for Durin." He could feel your nervousness, even though you tried telling him you were fine. He knew you were scared of what would happen, and what looks you may receive from his sister.

"Just breathe. It'll be okay." His thumb moved against the back of your hand in soothing circles as he followed the maître d, with you in tow.

As they approached the table, Thorin gave your hand an extra squeeze and stood beside you, his hand falling from yours to your hip. He wrapped his arm around your waist, lower than normal and gave your hip and side a squeeze.

"Thorin, Y/N, nice to see you again." Thorin greeted his sister Dís with a strained smile and a hug, standing at an angle in front of you, almost as if he was protecting you from her.

"It's nice to see you again." He watched cautiously as Dís looked you over and then smiled.

"We have so much to talk about." Thorin pulled out your chair, being extra careful to give you more room, even though you had no visible bump, he was already cautious.

"Mother, we talked about.." Fili was cut off by Dís reaching out and grabbing your hand, smiling as she did so.

"I want to apologize, Y/N. I am truly sorry for how I treated you. It was horrible of me to treat you like that. I should explain that the woman there was Thorin's ex-girlfriend, not his fiancée, though at one point I was trying to get them engaged." Thorin placed a hand on your knee under the table and squeezed.

"Yes but she cheated, mom. And that's why uncle broke it off and you trying to force them back together when he brought his soulmate..." Kili was cut off this time by Dís giving him a hard look.

"I am a stubborn woman, Kili. You should know that, you get your stubbornness from me. The point I am trying to make, is that I thought she would make Thorin happy again. And when he brought you there, I truly didn't think you were his soulmate. You're much younger than him, even though his ex is too, she is older than you. I just didn't think it was possible and I was wrong and I am sorry." Thorin spared a glance at you, gauging your reaction.

He could see different emotions crossing your face, the first being surprise and then perplextion. It was if you didn't truly know how to feel first.

"I would really like to start over. Fresh start." Thorin watched you nod your head and a small smile crossed your face.

"That would be lovely." Thorin felt the tension at the table dissipate until it was once again relaxed.

"Great! I'll order wine." He looked at you once more, your eyes widening slightly at the mention of wine. Thorin knee you couldn't have wine, and so did you, but Dís did not.

"No wine for me, thanks. I'll stick with water." Thorin hoped Dís wouldn't press the matter, as Now was not the time to tell her you were expecting.

"Are you sure? They have good wine here." Thorin cleared his throat and handed you a menu, his hand moving up your knee onto your thigh.

"I'm sure. Just water." He could see you squirming as his hand moved further up your thigh, dipping underneath the hem of your dress.

"Alright. So...tell me about your degree." Thorin half smiled as he heard your soft little gasp as his hand dipped into your apex, rubbing against your lace panties.

As you spoke to Dís, and kept the attention on Fili and Kili, he pressed his hand against your crotch with a firmer Touch. He enjoyed the way you would try and control your squirming and mewling.

"You're hoping to teach after you've completed your degree?" He saw your tongue dart out and lick your lips before you reached for water and took a sip.

"I'm wanting to teach elementary kids English." Thorin pulled his hand away as the waiter came to the table, asking for their orders.

Once he was gone, the conversations picked up and Thorin's hand went back to your thigh. Inch by inch, his hand moved up your thigh, squeezing and stroking the soft skin.

"Thorin would you please get your hand off of your soulmates thigh? Save that for when you're in private."

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

Stormglass

EleanorJames

Thanks to the followers:

GenesisX1315

Leafpool16985

Thanks to the favouriter:

GenesisX1315


	25. Chapter 25

You stood outside Thorin's flat, shoes in hand, and hair falling down your back in loose curls. You were exhausted, and normally would've went back to your dorm, but the thought of sleeping with Thorin was too tempting.

"This is it." You walked in after him, set your shoes down and then looked around.

Thorin's apartment was probably the coziest place you had ever seen. If you had known it would be this nice, and this cozy, you would've asked to come over sooner.

"Do you like it?" You nodded and stepped into the living room, your eyes wandering the space.

"I love the fireplace." Your eyes landed on a wood burning fireplace, your hand running over the mantle.

The fireplace was stone bricks, and it ran up the entirety of the wall, a contrast to the white walls around it. Across from the fireplace, sat a leather sectional with a bookcase to one side, and an end table on the other.

"I love reading." Thorin came up behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders, as you stood in front of his bookcase and looked at his books.

"I love Macbeth. And Hamlet. I hate Romeo and Juliet." Your eyes fluttered closed as your felt his lips meet your neck, sucking and nipping lightly.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." The way he spoke into your ear as his hands ran down your arms, and his lips sucked your neck, made you feel weak.

"Thorin.." You moaned as his hands moved to your thighs, where he grabbed the end of your dress and lightly shifted it up.

"See how she lays her cheek upon her hand. O' that I were a glove upon that hand, that I may touch that cheek." Your kept your eyes closed and leaned your head back against his shoulder.

His hands were running up your things, the dress moving with it. His hands felt rough against your skin, but his touch was gentle. His lips were dancing across your neck, leaving gentle love bites as he worshipped your skin.

"When you speak like that, you really make me melt." You opened your eyes and whined at the loss of heat as Thorin stepped away from you, and removed his hands from your thighs.

"Let me help you with your dress." You turned your back to him and moved your hair off of your back and onto your shoulders.

You felt his rough hands grab the small button at the top of your dress and undo it, and then he made his way to the zipper.

"I love you." He placed a kiss to the back of your neck, before kissing down every inch of exposed skin.

"You're beautiful and passionate." Another kiss as the zipper was lowered.

"You're strong and smart." Every inch that he kissed, made you shiver and moan. His lips felt like heaven against your flushed skin, and it made you want him even more.

"You're my soulmate and mother of my child." He finally I did the zipper, just above your waist, and when he kissed the skin, his hands dipped to your ass, and he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Thorin!" You shrieked and jerked away from him in shock. He chuckled against your skin and wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you back against him.

"Shh...it's alright, little kitten." He removed his hand from your waist and pushed the sleeves of your dress down your arms and then helped you step out of it.

"Look at me." You turned and faced him, your hands on your hips.

"You are so beautiful, you know that." Thorin stepped towards you and you felt his eyes looks you up and down.

"Thank you Thorin." You waited anxiously for him to reach out and touch you, and for a while, it seemed like he wouldn't.

After a few moments, he reached out and ran his hand down your cheek and neck before dipping in between the valley of your breasts. He smiled and stepped closer, his mouth capturing yours in a slow and sensual kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed yourself flush to him. His hand moved further down your body, first to your stomach and then down to the apex between your thighs.

"Shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?" You pulled away just enough to ask the question. His head dipped down and he captured your mouth again, his tongue flicking against your bottom lip.

"I think we should." You squeaked and gripped his shoulder as he picked you up bridal style and left the living room and made his way down to the room at the end of the hall.

"This is my room." He pushed the door open and kicked it shut and made his way to his large bed, before he set you down gently.

"Eyes on me. Don't look away." You couldn't even if you tried, but you heeded his warning anyway.

"Watch me." Your eyes were glued to him and you sat up as he shrugged off his jacket and then began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"God you are like a walking sex toy." You clamped a hand over your mouth, and with wide eyes, you flushed.

"And what does that make you then, hmm?" You removes your hand as bit your bottom lip as he stripped for you. He removed his shirt and tossed it aside, giving you a full view.

"You are so attractive, Thorin. It's almost unnatural." You never thought that chest hair would be a turn on, but with Thorin's hidden muscles underneath his shirt, and his tanned skin, his chest hair only added to his allure.

"If I'm you're walking sex you, then does that make you my sex kitten? Or are you my sex doll?" You backer up against his headboard as he made his way onto the bed.

You watched his hands grasp his belt and when it was undone, he tossed it aside and worked on his pants. You didn't think the strip tease could've made you feel any hotter or needier, but when he lost all his clothing, you were proven wrong.

"I think I like thinking of you as my little sex kitten." He crawled on top of you and rubbed your noses together once, before claiming your mouth with his own.

His lips moved against yours, slowly at first, but as the passion and pressure built, so did the desperation.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in closer as your knee rubbed against his bare, hard cock. When you heard him moan into your mouth, you smirked and raised your hips, rubbing your lace panties against his tip.

"You are a sex kitten." He moved his lips to your neck, while his hands grasped your covered breasts and squeezed.

"And you are mine. These breasts, are mine." He pulled down your bra, exposing your hardened and red nipples.

"These nipples are mine." You arched your back into his mouth as he sucked on your left nipple, his tongue running over the hard nub.

"Thorin!" You were so desperate with need, you just wanted him to fill you.

"Not wanting to be teased?" He pulled his mouth off of your nipple and moved to the next one.

He sucked the nub into his mouth, while his hand palmed the other. Between his hand and his mouth, you felt your pussy clenching and your body starting to feel like it was on fire.

"Thorin please! Please don't tease!" You truly felt like you would go mad with the slow building pleasure, and while you would've enjoyed it any other night, you were quickly feeling exhaustion hitting you.

"Alright, kitten. No more teasing." His lips were back on yours as he spread your legs and pushed his hard, thick cock into your cunt.

"God yes!" You gripped the sheets at the relief and pleasure you felt.

"Do you like it?" You moaned his name as he started thrusting against you, slowly and softly at first.

"Oh for God sakes Thorin! I'm pregnant not frail!" Your legs wrapped around his waist as you pulled him in further, increasing the depth in which he was in you.

As he grunted, you lifted your hips and forced him deeper. His hands gripped the bed beside your head and he looked down at you, making sure you were okay.

"You can't hurt the baby by sex. Unless you throw me around, but other wise I should be okay." Thorin kisses you and then started thrusting his hips harder and faster.

You moaned his name and arched your back into his chest as he mouth moved along your neck. You gripped the sheets in your hands and pulled at them.

The way he was screwing you, the way his cock felt in your pussy, was both heavenly and sinful. How could one man be so good at pleasing a woman, while being so gentle?

"I feel you darling. I feel your pussy clenching around my cock. I feel your body getting ready to give me everything." Your arms snaked around his neck as you pulled his mouth back down to yours.

"I love you Thorin." You moaned his name into his mouth when he jerked his hips into you, his cock diving back into your cunt as you both released at the same time.

"God I love you." When you had enough time to calm down, Thorin pulled out and lay beside you.

"I love you too. Y/N, I have a question to ask you." You turned your head an dlooked at him, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Would you move in with me?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewer:

Memo

Thanks to the followers:

GenesisX1315

Leafpool16985

Thanks to the favouriter:

GenesisX1315


	26. Chapter 26

You sat a small cafe off campus, a cup of hot chocolate in your hand, and your laptop in front of you. You had to write final term papers before the Christmas break, and then final exams.

After your final term exams were done, you'd be off for Christmas break, and then a new term would begin. And that term, would bring a new class that Thorin was teaching, and you were attending.

"I need to write this." You spoke softly to yourself, but you were distracted by the question he had asked, almost two months ago.

" _Will you move in with me?"_ You didn't know how to answer, or how to begin to answer.

Sure if you moved in with him you'd save on rent, but you'd be off campus. Which had its own positives and negatives, but living off campus meant relying on either Thorin, or taking a cab.

"Or I could get my own vehicle.." You frowned and slammed your laptop shut, and focused on your hot chocolate.

Thorin asked you two months ago to move in with him, and you still hadn't given him an answer. Anytime he asked for an answer, or asked if you'd thought of it more, you changed the subject.

It wasn't that you were opposed to moving in with Thorin, the thought was actually very pleasing. But it would change things, and change the relationship.

Right now, the dating and the sex, while amazing, was also semi-casual. You were soulmates, and eventually you'd have to get married and be married, but you wanted it to remain relaxed for now.

Moving in with Thorin, would propel the relationship to a new, and scarier level. It would be like the one step below engagement and marriage.

"And you..." She placed her hand on her belly and smiled softly. 8 weeks has passed since you told Thorin, and you were now 13 weeks pregnant.

"Y/N..." You lifted your eyes from the table in front of you and smiled at Thorin.

"I could've picked you up outside of your dorm building. We didn't need to meet here." As nervous as you were about possibly moving in with Thorin, you were excited about the baby.

"I had to come here and try and work on end term papers." You stood and placed your laptop back into your bag, and then grabbed your hot chocolate.

"You could've come to my place." You rolled your eyes and stepped around the table.

"I told you Thorin, you can't help with these papers. It's an unfair advantage." You followed him out of the cafe, and towards his car.

"So...I'm 13 weeks pregnant, which means that I get an ultrasound and find out my due date. And I'm out of the first trimester which means I should be done my morning sickness." You leaned against the car and smiled up at him.

"And we're going to the ultrasound now?" You smiled and nodded at him.

His hands moved to the side of your head as he trapped your against his black car, and pressed a soft kiss to your lips and then your forehead.

"We finally get to see her." Her? You raised an eyebrow and gave him and incredulous look.

"I feel like our baby will be a her." You flushed as his hand came to rest against your small bump, pride clearly written on his face.

"The baby gets to be seen today." You leaned into him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, before the pair of you pulled away.

You opened his car door and got into the warm vehicle, your body relaxing against the leather seats. From the corner of your eye, you could see Thorin hesitating, his hands shoved in his pockets, and then he smiled and got in after you.

"You okay?" You placed your hand on his and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm fine. Thought I lost my phone." You pulled away and smiled at him, excited more than ever to see your baby.

"We should officially tell people, well your family, after we get the ultrasound." You bit your lip and felt the excitement being replaced with nerves.

"People will find out I'm sleeping with you, even as your soulmate, and then pregnant. Won't that raise some questions with the university?" It certainly would with your classmates.

"If you think I didn't clear it with the dean the day I met you, and knew you were mine, than you don't know me as well as you thought." Although, on that note, he shouldn't have been able to grade you.

"But my grades.." You flushed as Thorin placed his hand on your inner thigh, and began rubbing.

"The dean marks all of your assignments and grades all of your papers. Do you think I'm the first professor who had a soulmate who was his student?" You felt more at ease as he spoke. It was good to know that your bases were covered.

"If we are going to tell people, I need to tell my sister first." You nodded and looked out the window as Thorin pulled away from the cafe, towards the hospital downtown.

"We could tell her over the break. That is, if you'd like to join my family for Christmas?" Your head snapped back to Arda Thorin.

"You want me to join you for Christmas?" You knew it probably wasn't a surprise that he would ask. You had no family, and bilbo would be with Bofur, so you'd be alone

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? Your my soulmate, and I am yours. Why wouldn't I want to spend Christmas with you? And it's beautiful back home at Christmas. The snow is thick and stretches for miles along the forest, and the stove is always lit." You bit your lip and riddled with the seam of your leggings.

"You're part of my family." You felt emotional as the hormones wreaked havoc on your body.

You sniffled and wiped stray tears, finding yourself much more emotional when you were pregnant. You nodded your head, and squeezed his hand.

"Yes of course! I would love to join you!" The thought of spending Christmas with your soulmate, instead of you and bilbo huddled in your dorm, was a nice thought.

"I'll book tickets when we get back." You nodded and smiled widely.

"Thank you, Thorin."

* * *

You lay back against the small bed, your shirt pulled up to your bra, and your pants hanging very low off of your hips. The ultrasound tech had come in, gave you instructions and then left for a moment.

"I'm exited." Thorin was clearly excited for this baby, and it made your heart swell. It was so sweet and wonderful to see him so excited, instead of rejecting it like you'd thought he would.

"Sorry, Miss Y/N." The tech came back into the room and smiled before sitting in front of the monitor once more, a bottle of gel in her hand.

"We try and keep it warm, so I hope it isn't cool." She shook the bottle twice and then squirted the gel onto your belly.

"It's quite warm, I like to." You spared a glance at Thorin and then looked back at the tech.

"Let's see what he have here..." She turned the screen so both you and Thorin could see, and then she placed the wand against your belly.

"See here? The head?" Your eyes widened as the screen showed a little human, with the baby's head, legs and arms on display.

"That's our baby?" You turned your head and stared at Thorin. His eyes were glued to the screen, eyes wandering the image of the bay on screen.

"That's the little arms, and the legs. See?" You smiled at the grin that grew on Thorin's face. He looked so proud of the small little human on the screen, and even though you weren't sure, you swore you saw some bushes tears.

"The baby is perfect and perfectly healthy. I just have to check for some things alright?" You nodded and smiled at the tech.

"What's the due date?" The ultrasound tech focused on the ultrasound, the only sound in the room was the whirring on the machine, and the sounds of her clicks.

"The approximate date is June 28th." The tech smiled at the pair of you, before He's took off her gloves and tossed them in the garbage.

"Your baby is growing well and is very healthy. Strong and healthy. Your due date is approximately June 28th, although most go over or are under. You can request a picture from the front." You nodded and once she was gone, you cleaned up the gel with a cloth she had given you, and then redressed yourself.

"Our baby..." You have Thorin a quick and chaste kiss and then climbed off of the small bed.

"We need a picture." You rolled your eyes and followed him out of the room to the front.

"Yes Thorin, we'll get a picture."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewer:

Stormglass

Thanks to the followers:

hmonkey

Honeybunny0114

Thanks to the favouriters:

hmonkey

Honeybunny0114


	27. Chapter 27

It has been weeks since Thorin had went to your doctors appointment with you, and it had been weeks since he had seen the ultrasound of your baby.

Since the appointment, Thorin had seen you often in his flat, but you always went back to the dorm. Every night that you went there, and that was at least 3 times per week, you had left every night to sleep in your dorm.

And Thorin missed you. He missed being able to sleep next to you, and pull you tight and flush against his chest. He missed being able to run his fingers down your back, dipping lower if wanted.

"Professor Durin?" Thorin raised his gaze from the stack of papers at his desk, and glanced at the secretary to the dean of the university.

"Yes. How can I help you?" He stood as she walked in, sitting in the chair opposite of him.

"The dean, and the faculty actually, would like to make a recommendation that Miss Y/N, finish her classes online and off campus." Thorin raised eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"May I ask why?" He didn't disagree with them about this option, Thorin actually thought it may be for the best that she finish her classes online.

"With your soulmate being pregnant, and the relationship between the two of you being that of a professor and his student, the faculty and the dean think it would be safer for her to finish the classes online." Thorin knew what they were saying.

"There are students that go to this school who find that she is at an unfair advantage. They see her as..." Thorin watched the secretary clear her throat and then continue speaking.

"They think she is sleeping her way through her university degree." Thorin sighed and dropped his arms.

"There have been complaints." Thorin sat back down on his desk chair and grit his teeth.

"And I think I know who made those complaints." Thorin ran his hands through his hair and then gave the secretary a smile.

"Thank you. I will talk to her about it."

* * *

You looked yourself over in the mirror and adjusted the small pieces of clothing on your body, and then left the room and made your way to the bedroom.

You crawled onto the bed and angled your body, with one hand resting above your head, and the other resting against your small bump. You bent your leg and angled it, just enough to give a small glimpse at the curve of your ass.

You were waiting for Thorin to come back to his flat from the school, planning to surprise him with the news that you'd like to move in.

You had come to the realization, after a stern talking to from bilbo, that staying in your dorm room while pregnant was not ideal. Not only that, but when the baby had come, you'd have to move there anyway.

"Y/N? I stopped by your dorm but you weren't there." You blushed and adjusted the small and sexy school girl costume on your body, before reposting yourself.

"Y/N?" You took a deep breath and waited anxiously as the footsteps got closer to the door. You waited patiently, and then when the door opened, you smirked and arched your back, pushing your breasts up and out.

"Y/N..." you moaned and ran a finger down the valley of your breasts and down your stomach.

"I've been waiting for you..." You could feel Thorin's eyes on you, as you touched your body.

"What is this?" His smirk grew, as well as his cock. You had talked about you wearing a costume before, but it hadn't happened yet. Until now.

"I wanted to surprise you." You heard shuffling and when you looked up, you saw his smirk growing as he got closer to you.

"I love this surprise." You giggles and sat up, your hand twirling hair around your fingers.

"Professor Durin...I've been told I've caused some trouble..." You crawled to the end of the bed and sat there, one leg crossed over the other.

The sexy school girl costume you were wearing, was really more just strips of fabric than an actually costume, but it got the job done. Thorin had a raging hard on, and his eyes were glued to your body.

"Is that so..?" You uncrossed your legs and leaned forward, the tight white shirt straining against your breasts, and the skirt riding up your thighs.

"Yes Professor Durin. I've been horribly bad." You watched as Thorin stepped towards you, and reached out for your hand. He yanked you up, and flush against him, one hand wrapping around your waist, and the other grabbing your ass cheek.

"And you need a punishment, don't you?" You nodded your head and ran your hands down his chest, stopping just above his belt.

"I've been very bad..." You moaned as he raised his hand and smacked your ass.

"Follow me." You followed him out of the bedroom and towards the living area, and the couch.

He sat down on the couch and pat his knee, beckoning you forward. You bit your lip and walked forward, perching on his knee. His hands grasped your hips and he pulled you back against his chest.

"You've been a very bad girl. You need a punishment followed by a good fucking." You whined as his fingers drifted down your school girl skirt and run down your slit.

"Yes Professor Durin." You felt his shift, and then you were placed over his knee.

He yanked your skirt up, the pleasts brushing against your back, leaving your ass out in the open. Thorin ran his hand over your bare ass, the rough skin feeling wonderous against your own.

"I'm going to give you a spanking. And I want you to count every time I do." You nodded your head and waited. When you felt Thorin remove his hand, you bit your lip, waiting for the spank.

"You are a bad girl. You're a very bad girl." The first spank made your jerk out of surprise.

"One..." You moaned as his hand smoothed over the skin, before you got another one.

"Two..." He spanked you again, his hand smoothing your skin over.

"Three.." You felt his cock against your belly, hard and hot. You wanted him, and you knew he wanted you too.

"Thorin..." Another smack and then his deep, husky voice hit your ears.

"You will call me sir." You received one more smack before throin pulled you up to straddle him once more.

"Are you done being spanked?" Even as you were role playing, he still wanted you to be safe.

"Yes sir. I'm done sir." Thorin's eyes darkened and his smirk grew as you called him sir.

"Then you need s good fucking." His hands grasped your ass and he picked you up before turning, and setting you down on the couch.

"I want you to suck my cock." Your eyes were glued to him as he undid his belt. You reached forward and pulled the belt out of the loops and then undid the button.

"Yes sir." You pulled his trousers down his legs and then reached forward and grasped his cock in your hands.

You looked up at him as you pulled the head into your mouth, and sucked lightly. Your tongue swirled around the head, enjoying the small grunts he would make.

"You're such a good girl." His hand grabbed a section of your hair and shoved your head further down his cock.

"Suck harder for me, baby girl. Suck me harder." Your head bobbed up and down his cock as you sucked him hard.

"You're such a good girl." Each stroke of your tongue against the underside of his thick cock, earned you grunts and groans.

"Swallow my cum." You felt his cock twitch and then your mouth was coated in his cum.

You swallowed and pulled your mouth off and licked your lips. You looked up at Thorin as he placed his hands on your cheeks. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead, and then he helped you stand once more.

"I love you." He kisses you chastely and then pulled your white shirt off of your body, followed by your pleated skirt.

"Lay down." You followed his instruction and sat down, your legs spreading in front of him.

Your eyes were glued to his as he stripped himself down and then placed his body on yours. He placed his hands on either side of your head, as he cock nudged your pussy.

"Are you a good girl?" You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet your mouth.

"Yes sir. I'm a good girl." You threw your head back and moaned as he pushed his hard cock into your pussy and filled you completely.

"Fuck you're so tight!" Thorin grunted and groaned above you as he snapped his hips, pushing his cock further.

You ran your hands down his back, your nails digging in slightly as he fucked you. You felt every nerve in your body come alive as his cock brought you closer to undeniable pleasure.

"That's it, baby. That's it my girl. Give me more." You arched your back and cried out his name.

"You're going to cum for me." You felt your body shaking with pleasure as your pussy clenched around his cock.

"Cum for me." His thumb circled your clit, pushing the sensitive nub, causing you your pleasure to boil over.

"Thorin!" You cried out his name and came hard against him.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

EleanorJames

LadyGrell

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

Honeybunny0114

pandasninjasndkiwis

Thanks to the favouriter:

Honeybunny0114


	28. Chapter 28

Thorin lay beside you, his fingers running down the skin of your back, swirling invisible patterns as you lay sleep. He enjoyed the way you would shiver and shudder every once in a while.

You were sleeping soundly beside him, and Thorin had woken early to get ready to go to the university. You, however, had decided that taking classes online and finishing her degree online, was the best thing possible.

And after making that decision, you had told Thorin that yes, you would move in with him. It had only been a few days since you told him the news, but Thorin was already planning the move.

He told you, explicitly and bluntly, that you were not to move a single box. He would handle everything, by getting Fili and Kili to help. He told you that you would sit here and organize the boxes once they arrived, but no moving.

"I have to go, sweetheart. I have to go to work." As Thorin's fingers danced across your skin, he saw you shift and then you turned, and groggily rubbed your eyes.

"'Orin?" Thorin smiled softly and bent down, his lips meeting yours.

"I have to go to work, baby. I'll be back later okay?" His lips moved against yours as his hand moved down your side to your hip. He grasped your asscheek in one hand and squeezed, earning a moan from you.

"You're such a tease. You have to go and you're teasing me." Thorin smirked against your skin as he started kissing down your neck and chest.

"Thorin! Stop! You have to work!" He heard your soft giggles as he found a sweet spot and started nipping the skin. He loved the way he could make you come undone, and melt under his touch.

"Oh fine. I'll go be responsible." He pulled away from you and stood, the blanket falling back on the bed, leaving him stark naked.

He could feel your eyes on him as he stood there, and with a smirk, he looked over his shoulder and winked at you, before walking to the closet and grabbing some clothes.

"That's not fair. See that's really not fair. You can't walk around naked and tease me, because I would really like to screw you and you have to leave." He chuckled and finished getting dressed, and then he walked back over to the bed.

"I love you. Don't get into trouble." He bent down and pressed his lips to yours, in a soft and sweet kiss.

"I promise I will try!"

* * *

You sighed and shut your laptop, before walking to the kitchen. You started opening the fridge and freezer looking for various ingredients to start making dinner, when you heard a loud bang come from the other side of the door.

"What the hell?!" You jumped and walked to the door, stood on your tippy toes and looked outside.

"Open the door!" You jerked the door open and stared wide eyed, at Fili and Kili, carrying large boxes up the stairs to the flat, before depositing them just inside the entrance.

"What the hell?!" You weren't expecting them to come this soon, and with this much of your stuff. But here they were, carrying large boxes off all of your packed things, looking annoyed.

"We're moving your things today. Apparently your dorm mate moved out, and they needed the room right away." You looked down at Fili and Kili, both exhausted and then looked st Thorin.

"I figured now is better than later." While you couldn't argue, you were still surprised.

"Love, why don't you go back inside so we can load this into the place?" You nodded and backed up into the kitchen, and watched as Fili and Kili moved boxes from the steps to the entrance and then the hallways.

"I just uhh...this is unexpected." As you stood back and watched them push and pull box after box, you actually felt elated and giddy.

"This is it." You grinned and grabbed into Thorin's tie and tugged him closer to you. You placed your lips on his, and then grinned into the kiss.

"Don't do that. We don't need to see you ducking face. The fact that you're pregnant, which we're very excited about, is enough. I didn't need to think about my uncle having sex." You flushed and groaned, hiding your face in Thorin's broad chest as Fili and Kili chuckled behind him.

"How did they find out?" You wer wanting to wait to tell everyone.

"Bilbo." Both Fili and Kili answered at the same time, and you weren't surprised by their answer.

"Of course." You muttered against Thorin's chest and sighed as his arms wrapped around your body.

"They love you, that's why they tease. Even though it's not always funny." You kept your face hidden in his chest until you felt one of his hands drifting lower down your backside.

"Uncle please! We don't want to see you making a move on auntie." You pulled away and scrunched up your nose at the term.

"It's odd to hear them say that. It's just odd. I'm younger than them and they called me auntie." You looked and felt confused.

"I can tell them to cut it out." You really didn't want to be called auntie by them.

"If you wouldn't mind." You received a dazzling smile from Thorin and then a quick peck was placed to your lips.

"I'll talk to them. Why don't you order in. I'll talk to them and we'll work on getting the rest of these in." You nodded and grabbed your phone out of your pocket and began searching for takeout.

"What would you like? Chinese? Italian? Korean barbecue?" You were so busy looking on your phone, you didn't notice Fili and Kili standing next to you.

"Chinese. Definitely Chinese. There's this place off the campus actually. Like a block away." You furrowed your eyebrows together and handed your phone over as Fili reached for it.

"Chinese sounds good to me." You leaned against the cupboard and placed your hand against your growing bump.

"Chinese sounds really good. As long as it's some kind of delicious and fried food." Your voice drifted off as you felt small flutters and movements inside you.

"Thorin!" You grinned and stood up straight, pressing your hand further against your belly.

"Y/N! Is everything okay?" As he came bounding into the kitchen, you grabbed his large hand and placed it against your stomach.

"Feel that? It's called quickening. The baby is moving." You grinned and then looked over at Fili and Kili.

"The baby's moving!" You looked up at Thorin, as he smiled down at you, pride filling his blue eyes.

"Can we feel?"

"Our little niece or nephew is moving." You reached for fili's hand and placed it on you, moving it as the baby moved.

"It is very light, but you can feel it." Once Fili was done, you placed Kili's hand on.

"Feel it?" They each took their turns feeling the flutters, until your baby decided it was done.

"That's amazing, Y/N!" You felt a pair of arms hug you from the left, and then the right.

"Our baby is strong, beautiful." You smiled up at Thorin and nodded.

"Yes our baby is."

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is a short chapter but hope you like it anyway! Also I have created s poll on my profile that is about this story. So please go and take the poll if you have a chance. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Noella


	29. Chapter 29

December approached fast, and Thorin was busy preparing for your trip back to his family home. He had booked the tickets, packed your bags, and made sure he had enough anti-nausea medication for you, for the whole trip.

He had taken every step to make sure you had everything you would need for this trip. He planned everything down to the last possible detail, including a ring in his left pocket.

"Thorin? I'm ready to go." Thorin grinned and shoved the small box into his luggage, where your prying eyes couldn't find it, and then he tugged his luggage off the bed.

"I'll be right there." He pulled his luggage behind him and left the room, coming to stand in front of you.

You sat on the couch, your growing bump poking out of your shirt. Every time Thorin saw it, it made him smile and made pride flow through him. You were carrying his child, something he never thought he'd have a chance to have.

He always knew he had a soulmate, but he didn't think he'd meet them at an age that still allowed to have children. Never in his wildest dreams, did he picture his soulmate being younger than him and able to have children.

"How are you feeling today?" He kneeled in front of you and placed his warm hand on your growing baby bump, his eyes lighting up.

"The anti-nausea meditation the dr gave me really helps. I'm nervous about flying though." Thorin was too. He didn't want to fly, until after he had cleared it with the dr. Before that, he planned on taking an extra week off and driving with you.

"The dr. says you're fine to fly." His hand still rest on your bump, and he smiled as the fluttering began in your belly.

"I know. I'm just nervous." Thorin's eyes scanned every inch of your growing baby bump, deciding that your bump was the cutest thing he had seen. Ever.

"Our child.." Thorin smiles and leaned in, his lips brushing against yours softly.

"We're going to be late." As Thorin pulled back, he placed his hands on your cheeks and brushed his hands over your skin.

He looked deep into your eyes and a soft smile crossed his face. You were his future. You and this child were his future. You were his soulmate, and he wanted to spend every waking moment as your husband and the father of your child.

Thorin was a smart man who knew may truths. He had a good education and had been teaching at a good university for years. But the greatest truth he knew, was that you were the best damn thing that had ever happened to him, and he was irrevocably head over heels in love with you.

* * *

Your nerves were getting the best of you. But you had made it through security, and to the boarding gate before you felt really scared. The dr. had cleared you to fly, and that was great, but the closer you got to the plane, the more scared you became.

"We're ready to board." You stood and looked at Thorin, your carryon in his hands, and your tickets in yours.

"I'm a little scared. To be honest I'm terrified. I hate flying any other time, but now that I'm pregnant, it's even worse." You saw Thorin shift the carryon to his other hand, and then he grabbed yours and brought your knuckles to meet his lips.

"I'll be there the entire time. Beside you the whole way. So just try to relax." You nodded and followed Thorin to the flight attendant taking tickets. You handed the tickets over, and when she gave you the go ahead, you walked down the boarding ramp.

"My sister is excited to see you again. She's been asking when you're coming back. You really made an impression on her during the dinner." You licked your lips and waited as Thorin placed the carryon in the storage above, and then motioned for you to sit.

"I'm glad she's past the first time we met. That was the most awkward moment of my life. To date." You say and buckled up the airplane seatbelt and fidgeted in your seat.

"You'll love the house during Christmas. It's beautiful with the lights and the snow. And when the lake freezes, we all go skating. Not you obviously, but it's still nice." You clutched Thorin's hand, feeling anxiousness rise in you.

"Fili and Kili aren't coming?" You we're surprised that they hadn't come with you, and even more surprised that they hadn't mentioned anything yet.

"They wouldn't miss it. They're taking a flight in the next few days. They have one final exams to write before the break." You nodded and looked out the window at the snow covering the ground. It wasn't supposed to snow before the flight, which you were thankful for.

You loved the snow, hated the ice. The snow when it was freshly covering the ground, or when it was falling in fat, heavy snowflakes were your favourite. You loved the way it covered everything it touched, and how beautiful it was.

"Attention all passengers, if you'd please fasten your seatbelt and prepare for take off." You gripped your arm rests as if they were your lifeline, not quite ready for the flight.

"Hey, it's okay. Relax alright? I'm right here." Stress wasn't good for the baby. You had to remain as relaxed as possible.

"Tell me about the pregnancy. You've been reading all of those pregnancy books. So tell me about them. You're 16/17 weeks now. What is the baby developing now?" You turned your head and glanced at Thorin, your eyes locking into his captivating blue eyes.

"Tell me about our baby." His hand reached out and he placed his hand against your baby bump, rubbing slightly.

"I'm almost 17 weeks. At 17 weeks the baby is starting to develop bone instead of soft cartilage. Baby weighs the size of a turnip, and baby can move their joints." Talking about your baby worked. It worked well.

Your nervousness was starting to dissipate as you talked about the little bean growing in you. You relaxed against the back of the airplane seat and placed your own hand on your bump, over Thorin's.

"I hope they have your eyes, Thorin. I love your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful." You turned your head to look at him again, and you smiled softly.

This wasn't a conventional relationship, as Thorin was older than you and he was your professor. But you loved him. God, did you ever love him. Since he came into your life, he became your confidante and your best friend.

He became the best part of your day. He was the face you wanted to see at night and when you woke up. He was the best man you had ever met, and your life wouldn't be complete without him.

"I love you, Thorin Durin. I love you with every fibre of my being." You leaned over pressed your lips against his, flushing as his hand moved down your cheek.

The kiss was short and sweet, but full of every emotion you were feeling. Maybe it was the hormones, and maybe it was some kind of dating, honeymoon bliss, but you were irrevocably in love with him.

"I love you too, Y/N L/N."

* * *

Thanks for reading! The poll will be over in probably 2 or 3 chapters, so if you haven't voted please do so by going to my profile where the poll is.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Memo

Thanks to the favouriter:

NinKen94


End file.
